


Hard Light

by MrsAlot



Series: Heat of the Moment [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cum Fetish, Emotional Roller Coaster, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexy Times, Smut, Sticky, holo avatars, partner comuntcation, xeno/mech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heatwave wants to get closer to his partner, but their size difference is limiting what they can do... but the mech has a way they can be a lot more intimate together... he just hopes Kade likes what he suggests... </p><p>Together they explore their new physical relationship, finding out just how much fun a mech and a human can have with each other. With Heatwave using both is natural form and a Holoavatar to show just how much he enjoys being The Fire mans partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Made It For You

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two... these twats have taken over my life right now...
> 
> i know people are divided about Cybertronians Avatars. But i see them as a canon asset they have, i dig it as long and their partner still fancy's and wants them as a robot and it is not a substituted for the real them...
> 
> Update: 05/12/2015
> 
> I hadn't intended this to be a multi chapter fic, but i just started writing lots involving Heatwaves Avatar that i thought i might as well bunch them all together to make one collection of smut.

“So why are we out here today?” Kade asked as he hopped out of the fire trucks cab. Moments later the vehicle transformed and in its place stood the impressive figure of his alien Partner. He would never say it out loud, but it sent a cheap thrill through him every time he saw and heard Heatwave transform. It was hella awesome.

“As if you didn’t know.” Heatwave smirked, his tone playful. They were at their ‘special spot’, their place where they came to be alone, away from others people, the team, where they could enjoy just hanging out together or, more often then not, indulge in being physical together. Or at least as physical as they could be given their vast size difference. 

“You just can’t keep yer hands off me, can ya?” Kade puffed up giving a cheesy grin back up at him, the mischief making his bright blue eyes sparkle. The bot snorted in amusement.  
“As hard as I try. Apparently I can’t.” The mech sighed over dramatically, making Kade snigger.

The mech slowly sat himself down on the grass with a hefty sigh from his vents. It was only when he was completely settled that Kade ventured closer, well aware that he could potentially be crushed if he didn’t watch himself. The bots were agile and highly cautious when around humans, but it didn’t hurt to use a little common sense and watch what you were doing when around them, a couple of tones of moving metal was a hard thing to stop if you got under it.

“Hay… you okay?” Kade asked as he sat beside him. He cast a look up at the mech, who was poking at the ground absently. “You seem a little distracted.”  
“Why’d you say that?” The fire truck asked brow ridge cocked.  
“Cuz I’m sat here and I still have my clothes on.” The human said flatly. “By now you usually have my pants round my ankles… so… somethings clearly bothering you.” Heatwave sighed, he was right. Usually he didn’t waste their precious alone time and got straight down to business.  
“It’s… not really a bother…” He said quietly, still poking the grass, now making a rather sizable hole.  
“Then what is it?” Concern growing in the Burns, this was very unlike his partner.

“I had an idea a while ago. I… wanna try something a little different with you.” The mech said, somewhat uncertainty.  
“Ooookay, sounds kinky.” Kade smiled, but his face dropped when a thought crossed his mind. “Wait… is this gonna be dangerous?”  
“No. Well, it shouldn’t be.” The bot shrugged.  
“Woooow, that’s… totally reassuring.” The fireman said sarcastically, folding his arms and looking at his partner sceptically. “This isn’t going to involve metal tentacles is it?”  
“You watch way to much slag.” Heatwave shook his helm in dismay, he’d watch a few of the things on his partners playlist.

“Well… what exactly do you have planned?” the red haired man questioned, his curiosity peeked.  
“Stand back.” The mech rumbled and slowly stood back up. The human did as he was asked, he took a few steps back as the mech transformed back into his alt mode. Moments later the cab door opened and out jumped a man. Kades jaw nearly unhinged itself as the tall man turned and a smirking, scarily familiar looking face greeted him.

“Tada!” The man said his arms outstretched as he turned around. The smirk turned into a frown when the Human only continued to stare at him. “Aww, come on, don’t leave me hanging! I worked really hard on this thing! Tell me what you think.” Came the unmistakable, deep voice of his partner form the man’s lips. Kades eyes were wide in disbelief. Not only did this man look like his bot… he sounded like him too.  
“Whoa… Heatwave? Is that really you?” He asked, stepping a little closer.  
“Heh, in the holographic flesh.” The man grinned.

“This is just a hologram?” the young man prodded the mans arm. Surprised to touch what felt like flesh. “But… it’s solid! It feels… real!”  
“It’s a lot more sophisticated then ‘just a hologram’. This is a hard light avatar. Made from photonic force fields. Don’t ask me to explain exactly how it works, even I don’t understand it.” The bot admitted. 

Kade examined his partners apparent new form, Heatwave let the human take his time. Amused by his partners clear curiosity. Heatwave was wearing a red version of the trousers and braces Kade wore. He wore a very tight black t-shirt under his suspenders. It showed off a strong muscular body that made Kade envious. The hologram was also wearing a bright red helmet that matched his own, But the attire were nothing, there were a lot more interesting details.

The hologram looked older then himself by a few years, a few lines around his mouth and eyes, but that only added to the rugged strikingly handsome face. The shape and structure remarkably like that of his bot. He was also irksomely a good 5-6 inches taller than the fireman. He had short dark hair under his headgear and beautiful warm, latte coloured skin. His jaw darkened by what looked like roguish stubble, mimicking the bot own two tone face. Kade got a definite Latin vibe form the man in front of him… and he found he liked it. A lot. If he were being honest, even before they had gotten together, he’d often thought about what Heatwave would look like if he were human… this was way better then anything he imagined…

“Dude! Since when have you been able to do this?” Kade cried, amazement in his expression Poking the holograms perfectly shaped pecked chest. “And why are you taller than me?” He asked, scowling, Heatwave put his hand on his hips and explained.  
“All Cybertronians have this capability, we use it occasionally for interacting with other species. But seeing as you are supposed to be our operators, we’ve had no need for our Holographic avatars here.” The hologram then smiled with a deep chuckle as he stepped forward, invading the humans space, towering over his smaller partner. “And I’ve always been taller then you, why change now?”

Kade was accustomed to looking up at Heatwave but now it somehow felt much more… intimate. Was it because they were a more compatible size? He felt like he was so much closer, he could feel inviting warmth that radiated from him and now the fireman took notice of Heatwaves eye’s. They were so inhumanly bright and a beautiful golden amber colour. The hologram was looking at him with such an intensity of affection… and heated desire. It made Kade’s mouth go dry and fill his stomach with butterfly’s. 

“So why show me this now?” Kade asked quietly, not being able to tare his eyes away from the gorgeous man before him. Kade swallowed the lump in his throat, he felt his hart quicken when the hologram smiled. Boy, he really was very handsome. The human was finding it all very confusing, was he finding the hologram attractive because he was a man? Or because he knew it was Heatwave before him? 

It looked like Heatwaves bot form, was that why he found it attractive? He couldn’t quite figure it out. The past couple of months being with and exploring this relationship with the alien had thrown his sexuality in a blender and now he didn’t know what to think of himself…

“I wanted to show you, cuz there something I’ve desperately been wanting to do.” The hologram rumbled, a hungrily, dark look crossing his golden amber eye’s. They burned brightly from the shadow that his red helmet cast over his face. The bot liked his lips slowly, a moist pink tongue running over shapely lips. The fireman was hypnotized by the action, Kade felt his mouth go dry and found himself unconsciously mimicking the gesture. His hart now thumping against his ribcage as the form advanced on him.

The human froze as one of the holograms large hands rose up, slipping gently around his neck, pads of his fingers stroking the short hair at the nape of his neck. The other coming to rest lightly on the small of his back. Kade felt soft warmth against his skin, the touch was as tender, as gentle as any other time Heatwave had touched him. The bots thumb came up to brush carefully across flushed pink skin of his cheek. Kade licked his lips again, eye’s wide as the Hologram slowly lent forward and brought their mouths together.

The kiss was tentative and so gentle, barely a kiss at all, more like a faint brush of skin. The next was just as soft and delicate, it had Kade eagerly opening his mouth in invitation. The humans eye’s slid closed in anticipation, but the mech was taking his time. The hologram lightly explored the young man’s lips, tracing their shape with his own, the occasionally brush of their noses together in a gentle caress. Even feeling the rough scratch of simulated stubble from the avatars chin, it was all deliriously maddening. 

Heatwave had wanted to do this for so long, he had daydreamed while he’d watched his partner talk or eat, about just what it would feel like to claim the humans mouth. True they had kissed before, but the sheer size difference meant it was nothing more than gentle press of metal on flesh. As nice as that felt, he yearned to finely find out what the human tasted like. Now he had his chance, the mech wanted to make the most of it, he was going to take his time. He was taken by the warmth and softness of Kades lips. The mechs hard light field tingled at the hot moist breath that came from the organics mouth. 

Yet he was still worried, he still might inadvertently hurt his precious human if he wasn’t careful and got too carried away too quickly. That was the last thing he wanted. But every little cautious touch became bolder till he finely tilted the humans chin up just so and they shared their first real kiss… it was heavenly, making both of them sigh.

Heatwaves lips were soft and the energy field that created the avatar left a light tingling sensation on the humans skin, Kade’s gloved hands came up to rest on the avatars slender hips. All thoughts left his mind, he didn’t care that he was making out with a hologram or that it was a very male looking hologram. All that mattered right now was that it was Heatwave who was kissing him, that it felt wonderful, that the kisses made his hart flutter and he wanted more…

The tongue that swiped across Kade’s bottom lip felt warm and moist and the simple touch left the strong human very weak at the knees. He found himself opening up further, gripping the holoforms hips tighter, desperate to feel more. Just as carefully and cautiously as before, Heatwave took the invitation and slowly explored his partners mouth. Gently tracing the tender skin just inside Kade’s soft pink lips, making the fireman’s breath hitch. Heatwave lightly run along the organics teeth, noting their shape and hardness before daring to delve deeper. The bot slid his tongue along the humans, causing the young man to let out a helpless whimper and move closer as he responded to the intimate touch. 

Gentle exploration turned into slow, hot steamy opened mouth kisses. Heatwaves hand moving to hold the back of the humans head gently, fingers buried into the soft silky red hair. Tongues danced together, Kades hands sliding up the avatar, up over the firm body to grip the back of the holograms top. Desperate to anchor himself as his legs threatened to give out beneath him. Kades head had became so dizzy as he was thoroughly kissed by his partner. He’d never in his life been kissed by anyone like this before. It was deep, luscious and… passionate… almost needy. It was intoxicating. He thought he was a pretty good at kissing… but this was a whole other level of intensity…

Heatwaves strong firm hand on his back pulled him in, tightly holding him against the solid form. Kade obeyed willingly and their bodies pressed so close together, it left nothing to hide. Kade was unsurprisingly aroused by the erotic kisses, but he was surprised to feel a just an equally hard thing pressing into him from under the rescue bots simulated cloths. Heatwave ground their hips lightly as he continued to plunder the red heads hot hungry mouth. The human let out an involuntary needy whimper as pleasure rocked his body at the intimate touch. His hands gripping the holograms muscular back, fingers digging into the simulated cloth, skin and muscle. The friction felt incredible.

When Heatwave broke the kiss, he slowly pulled away, leaving the young human utterly dazed and panting for breath. The mech smiled at the stupefied state of his partner, he was breathing hard, his lips swollen and wet, pail skin flushed bright pink, his blue eye’s were dilated and unfocused under heavy lids. If he responded this way to just a kiss and light touch… the mech couldn’t wait to see him after he had thoroughly ravished him…

“You okay?” Heatwave asked with a gentle smile, the hand that still rested on the back of his head stroked the humans hair affectionately. It took a moment for the human to gather his wits to answer.  
“Wow…” The oldest burns son sighed. “I’m… okay. Your… really good at that.”  
“Heh, I’ve had a lotta practice,” The mech chuckled. “I am over 5 million years old after all. So, I take it you like my avatar then?” The shy smile that appeared on Kade’s face was utterly too adorable for the mech to take.  
“Yeah… it’s pretty good…” The fireman admitted.  
“Grate. Cuz there’s a whole lot more I wanna do to you with it.” He purred deeply, enjoying the wide eyed shudder that it caused.

Kade had no warning when Heatwave crashed back into him with a ferocity Kade was shocked by. Before, it was slow and gentle, this was hungry and ferocious. The human moaned deeply into the kiss, having his breath taken form him for the second time. They duelled each other, each putting in all their lust and passion into trying to outdo each other.

Heatwave broke the kiss momentarily to stoop and he picked the human up. Kade yelped in surprise at finding his feet suddenly off the ground, his hands automatically came to rest on Heatwaves broad shoulder, Kades solid, muscular thighs griping the holoforms hips securely. The rescue bot held the human steady by his firm shapely backside, which the mech had to admit he admired greatly and finely having it in the palm of his hand, gave it a little squeeze. The bot looked up at fireman with a heat that made the young man shiver in his grasp. The Avatar turned around and walked the few strides over to his fire truck form.

Kade gasp turned into a groan, his breath coming quickly as his back hit the solid side of the vehicle. Heatwave affectively now had the human pinned between his alt and holographic forms. It was utterly thrilling for the fireman, he’d never in his life been handled in such a way. Mostly because he was rather heavy and his girlfriends had no chance or inclination in being rough with him. He wriggled against the truck and holo avatar, causing delicious friction against his trapped arousal. It was the same rush of feeling he got when Heatwave touched him in his robot form. 

Feeling safe and secure, but also utterly helpless in his hold. Did that mean he did have a bit of a domination kink? That he liked to be overpowered? That he liked to succumb to the whims of and feel his partners strength and power over him? He trusted Heatwave enough to feel comfortable enough to let him do those things to him… to let him take control… Everything was defiantly pointing to it being true… 

The emergency vehicle revved his engine hard and rumble deeply behind him, the fire trucks metal warm and vibrating wonderfully against his back, he bit his lip and close his eye’s enjoying the feeling. Heatwave rolled his hips hard against the trapped human, delighting in the strangled gasps he wrangled form the young man’s throat. Kade gripped the avatars shoulders tightly, he wrapped his legs around the holograms waist for a better grip, locking his ankles and arching his back to increase the electrifying sensation. 

With the fireman securely propped up against the truck, Heatwave kept one hand on Kade’s gropeable rear, and used the other to pulled the humans t-shirt free form his trousers. He slipped his hand underneath the white material to caress the hard defined muscle of his humans stomach. He hummed approvingly as the young man moaned softly, muscles twitched and fluttered under the sensitive warm skin as they were traced with the hard light energy field.

Heatwave loved the feel of Kades body and skin. It was so soft and pliable, covered in fine delicate little hairs and cute little spots dotted in random places. Licking his lips Heatwave hiked the cotton cloth up and place his mouth on the humans chest. Gently he licked and kissed the newly exposed flesh, occasionally placing soft teasing bites. It caused the fireman to moan, hiss and shudder beautifully under him, his pail skin flushing brightly. The hologram rutted against him hard, the friction making Kade groan deeply and grind back with enthusiasm. 

The human was thrilled at being the centre of his bots attention. It was the best feeling he’d ever known. To have a powerful alien titan lavish you with pleasure. It was so intense… and this new aspect was adding a whole new level to their play. Kade knew that if they kept this rutting up much longer, he was going to cum in his pants embarrassingly quickly, but it turned out he really didn’t care, he just wanted Heatwave to continue making him feel good. 

The holo avatar moved off his chest and caught Kades mouth in another lusty kiss. Kade wrapped his arms around Heatwaves neck, one hand coming up, knocking off the red helmet to grip the surprisingly soft hair, the other gripped his shoulder. Their rutting slowed down as they focused on their kiss. It lasted for many moments before they broke apart. The red head was painful hard, breathing heavy, out of breath from another deep kiss… he squirmed against the mech, could it get any better, he thought… he hissed as the bot lent forward, his stubby cheek brushing against his as he bit his tender earlobe, tugging it gently before speaking.

“I’m so gonna make you mine,” Heatwave growled huskily in Kades ear before attacking his neck with his hungry mouth. Sucking and nibbling gently on the soft flesh making the human whimper. “I’ll make you beg for me to take you, Kade… I’m going to fill you up, take you deep and make you cum so hard while I’m inside you, you’re going to need a week to recover…” The mechs voice was rough and gravely and the Fire trucks engine rumbled loudly.

If it wasn’t clear what Heatwave wanted beforehand, it was blazingly obvious now… Realisation dawned… Blowjobs, intimate licking and French kissing were not what this avatar was for… Even if he hadn’t a clue how it would work, he knew that this thing was created for one thing… for sex… full, penetrated sex… Heatwave wanted and was clearly intending on fucking him… right here… right now…

Kade mood took a drastic nose dive. Suddenly chilled to the bone, his hart seizing in his chest as he fully started to comprehend just exactly what would happen if they continued. It was like a douse of cold water on his lust fuelled fire. Now the humans hart raced not in arousal, but in panic, fear suddenly filling his veins… his stomach churning… Heatwaves touch suddenly feeling cold… intrusive…

He wasn’t ready for that…. Not at all… Not yet…

“W-whoa! Wait… Wait!” Kade squeaked, his hart racing as he started to push on the Avatars shoulders.  
“Hum?” The mech murmured, nipping at a thick neck tendon.  
“Wave, stop. Can we just- STOP! For a second! Please!” The dishevelled fireman cried, a panicked quiver in his voice. “Heatwave, please stop!” Kades utterly distressed tone was enough to alert the mech that something was wrong. As asked, the mech stopped what he was doing immediately and looked up at his lover. It almost broke his spark at what he saw…

Kade was as white as a sheet, not the adorable pink he went when he was aroused. His body was no longer relaxed and soft, but stiff and tense and he was… shaking. His knuckles white where his fists gripped his synthesised black t-shirt. His eye’s screwed tightly shut and he mouth was a thin, trembling line. He looked so… scared. 

The mech cursed himself to the pit for a thousand years, berated himself for being so thoughtless. He had to remember, though Kade was fully grown by human standards, he was still so young compared to the Cybertronian, still inexperienced in so many things and very unsure of himself… this relationship and all that it entailed. The lust hunger in his eye softened… simmering down to a smouldering ember, he lent back giving the frightened human some space.

“Too much?” The hologram asked softly, moving his hand from under his shirt to rest gently on Kades hip.  
“Wha-! NO! No, no,” The human protested weakly, suddenly going from white to red in mere seconds. He didn’t want to show his partner how overwhelmed he was, but he cast his blue eye’s down in embarrassment, hair falling over his face, not being able to look the mech in the eye. “Uh, kinda… um… yeah… a little bit…” Wordlessly, Heatwave slowly lowered the man so he could stand on his own, albeit wobbly feet. The hologram stepped back, giving him space, though he still kept a cautious, reassuring hold on his partners arms.

“I’m Sorry, I didn’t mean to freak ya out and go so fast.” Heatwave said gently, his voice warm and soft and his face full of sincere apology. “Forgot for a moment yer new at this.”  
“I wasn’t freaked!” Kade snapped defensively, but it soon cooled under the Avatars knowing gaze. The human fidgeted under the warm amber eye’s. “It was… just…” He was finding it difficult to find the words to explain, he didn’t want to sound anymore foolish in front of the mech.

“Just a bit much all at once?” Heatwave offered kindly. Kade looked away at his hands which were still on the avatars shoulders and now picked at the black shirt nervously. He must look like such a pathetic idiot to the Cybertronian.  
“Yeah… I-I’m so sorry, Wave… I just… can’t…” He apologised weakly, thinking how annoyed the bot must be with him. To affectively lead him on, tease him, get him riled up and then get cold feet and call a stop to everything. He was shock when instead of getting mad like he expected, the hologram only smiled softly at him and let out a deep, melodic little laugh. 

“Heh, hay, don’t worry about it… it’s okay. Really.” He said soothingly, patting the humans hip gently. Heatwaves surprising sweet understanding only made Kade feel even worse. Feeling even more like he’d let the mech down and disappointed him. The human just started getting angry at himself and his fear.  
“No, it’s not! Oh god! I am such a fucking loser!” Kade spat. He growled, covering his face with his hands and falling back hard against the truck with a thunk. “After everything we’ve done already! I get wigged out by this… I’m such a douche bag…”

“Hay, cum’ere.” Heatwave laughed lightly and with a sharp tug on his elbow, pulled the human back to him into a tight hug. Nothing behind it other then reassurance and comfort. After a moment, Kade melted gratefully into the warm embrace, his arms wrapped around the avatars slender waist as he rested his head against his solid chest. He was very relieved that Heatwave wasn’t mad at him for asking him to stop, but he still felt utterly embarrassed at himself. 

“I’m sorry Heatwave… I really am…” The human muttered.  
“Don’t beat yourself up Kade, I’m not upset. I know this is a big step for you.” The mech rumbled as he held him. “There’s no rush if you’re not ready. Besides cuddles are nice too…” the mech said as his holoform nuzzled the humans hair. Enjoying the sensation of the fine silky strands on his nose.  
“You’re a cuddler?” the fireman voice was one of disbelief.

“You better believe it… But I’ll deny till death if of you mention it to anyone,” He smirked. “And just so you know, you also got nothing to be sorry about. We go as slow as you need. You just need to tell me. Don’t feel like you need to force yourself to do anything your not completely comfortable with. Alright?” Relief and warmth filled the young man’s chest, the nerves and fear dyeing away. He felt his eye’s prickle and nose sting at the well of gratitude he felt towards the mech. He was counting his blessing for having such an understanding partner.  
“Thanks Wave… that means a lot…”

Heatwave suddenly stepped back from the hug and plopped down onto the ground with a grunt. He took Kades hand in his and lightly pulled him down to join him. The fireman followed wordlessly, more then willing to follow the Rescue bots lead. The holoform lent up against his true body, then maneuvered the human between his legs too rest his back against the avatars broad chest. The hologram carefully wrapped one arm around the humans waist, his hand coming to rest lightly on Kades stomach, while the other rose up… and started to stroke the organics hair gently. Running his large fingers through the soft strawberry blond strands.

Kade was a little taken back by this sudden and quiet, unexpected tenderness. His cheeks flushed bright pink. The fireman had found that his partner had a surprising soft side, but it was still so strange to have the gruff and grumpy bot show this much affection towards him. Not that he was complaining, in fact he liked it a whole lot. It was so touching and made him feel special that he was the only one that saw this of the alien, it made his tummy flutter in giddy joy. 

Kade shifted around a little, scooting down into a more comfortable laying position against his partner. He let out a deep, tension filled sigh, letting go of the rest of his worry. Soon he found himself relaxing into the avatars embrace. Resting he head against the holograms chest, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the offered comfort and warmth.

The young man found the motion of Heatwaves petting oddly very soothing. It strangely brought back memories of his mother of all things, how she used to hold him like this and stroke his hair while she read to him. He used to feel so safe and cared for when she held him, so much so that he would always fall asleep in her lap. He’d always felt so very loved in her arms and now here he was, in the holographic hold of his Robotic alien partner… feeling all those things again… his emotions where an utter roller coaster today…

They lay there in comfortable silence for a very long time as the mech stroked him, Kade amused himself by taking the holograms hand from his waist and studied the patterns on the simulated skin. If he didn’t do something he knew he was in a real danger of falling asleep on Heatwave. He could feel himself already getting sleepy and having the mech wake him up would be another embarrassment he didn’t need today. Though he had a sneaky suspicion the bot wouldn’t mind, he knew in his gut he would never hear the end of it if he did…

Kade smiled as he traced the lines and patterns on Heatwaves ‘skin’, they were much more uniform then a humans, less random, reminding the fireman of circuit boards. Silently the red head ran his index finger lightly along the bigger creases. He chuckled as the mech grunted behind him as he tickled the palm, making the avatar twitch and curl his fingers. It was truly incredible, how this hologram worked and felt and sensed… to think it was all hard light and force fields…

“I should be the one apologising to you.” The mech murmured suddenly, pressing his mouth against the young man’s hair, breathing in the scent of musk and coconut shampoo, enjoying very much being able to hold him so close without fear of damaging him.  
“Whaddya mean?” Kade asked, frowning as he rubbed his thumb over the holograms palm. “Why the hell should you be saying sorry? I’m the one who lead you on then bottled out, remember.” The human felt Heatwave let out a huge huff of a sigh, he was shocked to feel a warm gust against his neck.

“No. I got carried away. I should have realised you weren’t ready. I sometimes forget this is so new for you… how difficult you find it sometimes. I should be more careful. I don’t wanna force you into something you don’t want, make you feel like you have to do something and then later regret it. It’s just… Primus, help me,” The alien sighed deeply, sounding so ashamed of himself. “I want you. So much. Forgive me… You just need to remind me to slow down sometimes, Okay?”

Kade blushed brightly, so much that even his neck and the tips of his ears were tinted scarlet. He chewed his lip hard, no one had ever declared something like that to him… with such a deep intensity, with such meaning behind the words. Heatwave clearly cared a lot for him. Enough to feel like he had done something wrong and worry about his wellbeing. Wanting Kade to comfortable with what they did and to let him set the pace. 

The young man’s hart seemed to skip in his chest, he’d always been the ‘dominate’ one in his relationships. He’d seen it as his responsibility to look after his girlfriends, to be the one to make sure his partners were taken care of. He always thought that their needs and wellbeing were more important than his own. He never minded that role at all, it made him feel good. To be a strong protector, too give and to be needed. Yet it was now exhilarating to know someone wanted to do and be all of those things for him. To be the focus of someone else’s affection, protection and desire. He had to say… he really liked it. Maybe he really did have a domination kink?

Kade shifted a little so he could look the hologram in the eye. His head now resting against Heatwaves shoulder, he looked up at the Cybertronians holoforms roguishly handsome face, a perfect humanized version of the bots own. It looked so remorseful. Heatwave clearly regretted frightening him, and it was obvious that he meant every word that he’d said. The humans hand rose and ran the backs of his fingers gently along that strong, stubbly jaw.

“Wave… I’m not gonna regret anything we do, because… I want you too,” he admitted quietly, feeling his own cheeks get warm. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Thank you for… being so considerate. It means a lot. I don’t know went I’ll be ready… for that… but please… Don’t give up on me. Just… Give me a little time, okay?” Kades hart fluttered in his chest when Heatwave smiled at him. Amber eye’s bright and warm as he lent forward and placed a tender kiss on the humans forehead.

“I’ll never give up on you.” Heatwave murmured, his engines rumbled contently as Kade settled back against him, continuing to stroke his face and neck gently. It might take them a little while… but Heatwave was willing to give his beloved human all the time he needed… he wasn’t lying when he said he wouldn’t give up on him… or that cuddles were nice…


	2. First time for everything (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kade and Heatwaves First time having real sex is... a lot more fun then either of them think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINELY! AFTER A BLOODY YEAR OF WORKING ON THIS!
> 
> long stroy short, i started this so long ago... but things being as they have been. its taken me this long just to finish it and go over it!
> 
> i've been living with it so long i kinda hate it now... -_-'
> 
> the chapter turned out so big i had to chop it in half!
> 
> please let me know if your still liking in this... i have surprisingly alot more planned... and started

In the following weeks after the fire truck had introduced his avatar, Heatwave and Kade began sneaking off away from the firehouse and indulging in make-out sessions. Any chance they could get away they would take it. Tonight was no exception, yet there was something different in the air. An energy seemed to be building between them. A restless and exciting electricity. It had started off with them playful picking on each other throughout the day. When they finely got away to their secret spot, they continued their teasing, name calling and pokes of fun. It wasn’t long before Kade nimbly scaling the giant robots frame to pepper kisses over the chuckling mechs face. Heatwave had gotten his own back by poking the tip of his glossa out and licking tickly wet trails over the humans neck and a face. This made the young man laugh loudly and act utterly theatrically scandalized.

When they had finished laughing at their silliness, Kade stroked the mechs face with his gloved hands, following the angled line that spilt the mechs face from hinge to hinge. The mech shuttered his optics and let the human pet him, enjoying the gentle touch. He only opened them when he felt the warm moist press of flesh on metal. The young man placing a soft, somewhat tentative, kiss on his metal lips. The pink tint on the red heads pail cheeks and ears was adorable when he moved away. It always made Heatwave smile fondly at how shy his cocky partner could be.

The mech responded by carefully running his servo tips down the humans back and placing many soft delicate little kisses of his own on his human. Being sure not to crush, squash or nick him in the process. Kade chewed on his lip to try and stifle his grin, but it was to no avail. His bots, gentle, loving touch always made his heart beat like a bongo drum. With one last peck on his humans nose, the fireman and Fire truck, looked at each other and sheared a moment of silent connection. They both wanted more. But Kade was a little taken back when silently, the bot put the Burns down and transformed, opening his cab door in invitation.

Curious, Kade ventured forward and climbed into the fire truck and found Heatwaves Holo Avatar waiting for him in the back seat. The handsome coffee skinned hologram was lounging casually in the middle of the seat, dressed in his tight black t-shirt, red firefighter trousers, white suspenders and boots. He wasn’t wearing his red helmet which showed off his short, dark brown/black hair. Heatwave smiled wolfishly, a glint in his shining inhuman amber eye’s and beckoned the young man to join him. Kade quickly shed his long, thick protective coat and gloves, throwing them over onto the passenger’s seat and eagerly maneuvered over into the back.

Heatwave pulled Kade onto his lap, the human straddling the avatars thick thighs, feeling a flutter in his stomach as he settled down. The bot reached up and cupped the young man’s face between his large warm hands and mimicked what he’d done to him earlier. Placing little kisses over his partners face, grateful that now he could be a little more accurate as to where they landed. He travelled across his cheeks, down his nose, on his jaw and forehead. Then kissing each one of the tiny light freckles that doted his face. Making his human giggle lightly and squirm in his grasp, which felt sinfully good. Finely the mech pressed his lips to Kades in a slow but ravenous kiss. Like a man savouring the first bites of a glorious feast. The red head sighed blissfully and eagerly pressed forward, taking the avatars stubbly face in his own hands, deepening the kiss with a needy hunger all his own.

It soon turned hot and steamy as the two of them tried to devour each other. The pair of them playfully wrestling back and forth for dominance as they kissed. Their hands wandered over each other, touching and caressing with forceful exploration. Drawing out groans and growls, sighs and sniggers, as they gently mapped the others body. Kade was truly enjoying having his partners undivided attention and the newly introduced avatar was certainly making their ‘special time; together more equal. Kade would never admit it out loud but the bots kisses were the best thing in the universe, the best from anyone he’d ever had, bar none… and that included Hayley.

Hayley. He’s gut gave a nasty little twist of guilt at the thought of his girlfriend. Though Heatwave clearly didn’t care that he was still seeing her (they had discussed it once and apparently Cybertronians were a pretty free and easy race that had ridiculously open relationships), yet he still felt horrid for cheating on her with his partner. He’d been seeing less and less of the pretty Kindergarden teacher recently. True his job kept him quite busy… but even when he did have free time, he found himself wanting to spend it with Heatwave and not her.

He knew in his hart that he still cared deeply for her… just… not quite in the same way that he once did… His head told him he should do the honourable and decent thing and not keep stringing her along. But that nagging raging fear of rejection from his family and the town his activities ever became public, that stubborn part that refused to believe that this ‘thing’ they had was ever going to last and that this was just a phase he was going though. Everyone went through something like this right? Didn’t they? The whole experimentation stage? Besides he didn’t want to let Hayley go and wouldn’t, they could have a future together… He and Heatwave… couldn’t. 

It was utterly selfish of him and he knew it… trying to have it both ways… he was going to have to be a man and make his mind up sooner or later before it got too hard. He was going to have to either stop seeing Hayley or Heatwave. The Guilt was just killing him, from both sides. He couldn’t keep going like this. It was doing his head in. But it would think about it later though… because right now all of those thoughts were being shoved aside by the holo-avatars arousing touch… there was only one thing Kade wanted right now…

Kade had somehow managed to end up on his back, lying along the leather bench seat at the back of Heatwaves cab. The mech had just enough room to straddle him now as he lent over and continue to kiss him soundly. The mechs hands raking over the sides of his body, feeling each and every muscle and rib of the humans chest. The fire trucks engines rumbling contently, making the whole cab vibrate around them. Kade sighed deeply and let his hands caress the avatars chest and neck. 

The holoform always felt so eerily real, if it weren’t for the light tingle he got form touching it, he would never be able to tell it wasn’t a real person. The human broke the kiss, needing to catch his breath as he was getting dizzy, the Cybertronian had a way of just sucking all the air from his lungs and forgetting that Kade needed to breath. The fireman lay there with his eye’s closed, enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling coiled in his chest, the buzz of desire gaining more volume with each moments passing.

“Kade,” The mech murmured softly, taking advantage of the brake in the activities.   
“Hummm?” The human responded dreamily, looking up at him with content, lazy eye’s.  
“I know you’re not ready for me to take you, but, I want you to know… I’m more than ready for you. If you want me.” The rescue bot said gently, his amber eye’s looking warmly down at him.  
“Say what now?” Kade asked, still a little breathless, brow quirked, not at all understanding what the bot actually meant; maybe it was due to the lack of oxygen? Heatwave shook his head ruefully and lent a little further down over the human. Letting his well-made avatar body press against the young mans. The fireman wriggled underneath him, the simulated weight felt ridiculously good on him, especially when the mech begun to slowly grind their hips together slowly. Kade gasped sharply, he was already quite stiff form all the kissing, now he was hardening further from the sinfully good friction the bot was causing between them.

“I want you to- aw, scrap, what’s the word you humans use?” The bot seemed to think for a moment before chuckling. “Oh yeah, I remember.” He then purred in the humans ear, his voice deep and velvety while he continued to roll his hips against the red head. “I want you to fuck me, Kade. I want to feel that fine, thick rod of yours inside me… I want to ride you hard and have you fill me full of that sticky white slick of yours… are we all clear now?” The human flushed a bright pink and felt his pants get even more unbelievably tight, his cock now throbbing painfully hard in his pants at the idea.   
“Ugh! fuck! Man! You keep talking shit like that I’m gonna jizz right here!” Kade grunted, hands holding the avatars hips tightened. The human grit his teeth, now raising his own hips to grind back hard against the mech, wanting even more stimulation. 

“Hehheh, jizz,” The mech sniggered dirtily, the whole vehicle shaking around them in mirth. Heatwave let his partner try and quell his frustrated craving, slowing down his own movement to make him whine. “You humans come up with such cute words. But what do you say, Kade? You up for trying it out?” The red heads motions stilled and he looked up at his partner.  
“Holy shit Wave, If your suggesting what I think you are… you serious?” The human asked, his brow furrowed deeply, his head so full of different warring emotions, finding it difficult to concentrate  
on anything.

“I am always serious when it comes to you.” The bot snorted with a bright toothy smile. “Just for your Information, I don’t put out for everyone ya’know. I can count the number of mechs that have had me like that on one servo. They have to be someone very special to me. That’s how serious I am.” The bots frank honesty had Kade struck dumb, he couldn’t quite believe what he was being offered. He felt, for lack of a better word, Honoured? Privileged? Something like that anyway.  
“You’d really… let me… do that? To you?” He questioned, his face one of true disbelief.   
“Kade,” the avatar said softly, rolling his hips to bring him back from his thoughts. “You have no idea how much I’d let you do to me… Truth be told, I do enjoy a good spiking… as long as it’s with the right person anyway.” Heatwave smirked and gave the human a raunchy wink.

Kade thought that in their ‘relationship’, he was destined to always be the submissive one, due to the simple fact of their enormous size difference. He was surprised at himself when he found that he was… okay with it. In fact, he quickly begun to relished it. Heatwave exuded power and dominance as he tuned the human to jelly in his servos during their sessions of physical intimacy. The mech definitely played the role of the dominant Alpha male well and he clearly enjoyed having Kade at his mercy. Making the Human tremble and beg in his grasp. Kade never expected or even thought it possible that their positions could be reversed, let alone so willingly offered. So with the possibility now open in front of him, the prospect of making the alien cry out his name for a change was utterly enthralling.

“I’m learning all sorts of kinky shit about you,” Kade grinned, feeling ever so giddily excited, then something Heatwave had asked him to get earlier clicked into place. “Hay… is this why you had me bring lube?” The human asked, he had wondered about the mechs cryptic request earlier that day to bring intimate lubrication. The red head had just brought it, not being quite brave enough to ask him why.

“It was.” Heatwave nodded. “This may be a very high tech, hard light hologram that can generate enough moisture for a good kiss. Yet sadly it cannot produce enough slick for pleasant intimacy. That’s just something not even we Cybertronians have figured out yet.” Heatwave looked, of all things, sincerely apologetic.  
“Shame, but no biggie,” The human shrugged casually, but the insistent bulge in his pants and a growing excitement in his belly at the Mechs proposal that he eagerly wanted to explore. “So… Do you… want to try… now?”   
“I thought you’d never ask.” The handsome hologram grinned roguishly, making the man’s hart flutter.

The fireman was more than willing to try this new experience with his alien partner. Though he wasn’t anywhere near ready for Heatwave to… go where no man has gone before with him… This… this sounded a good next step for them. He knew what he was doing this way round and it felt familiar, he felt comfortable when he was the one giving. He felt in control. Though he still wasn’t quite sure how this was going to work. Yes, he knew the theory involved, he was just a little nervous about the execution. He didn’t want to be utterly rubbish, he wanted to please his partner too. He hoped the mech would go easy on him. But, give the mech his dues, Heatwave had always been patient and gentle with him throughout their relationship, Kade was confident that they could bumble though this together… 

The fireman told his partner where to find the tube of Lubricant gel he stashed in coat pocket. As the avatar got up to retrieved it, there was a bit of awkward shifting on the humans part as he kicked off his boots and socks in one go and quickly shimmied out of his trousers and underwear. Heatwave settled back on top of him without a word, a knee either side of the humans hips and helped his partner remove his white t-shirt. Kade raised his arms so the mech could gently pull the cloth garment up and over his head, ruffling his strawberry blond locks as it went. The fireman then lay back, the warm, soft leather of the Cybertronians seat felt highly pleasant against his flushed skin as he looking up at the avatar.

“Well don’t you look tasty.” The holoform said, licking his lips with deliberate slowness, bright eye’s roaming over the naked man beneath him, the human felt a spike of nerves and changed the subject.  
“So, what about you? Can’t exactly do anything with you still fully clothed.” Kade pointed out, hooking his finger under and snapping the non-elastic of the mechs simulated white braces.  
“Don’t worry. I got that covered.” The bot assured him. He closed his eye’s, frowning for a moment, he looked to be concentrating on something. Kade was startled when the Avatar seemed to fritz for a moment, the hologram unfocused and wavered losing almost all definition before coming back with a buzz… and looking a hell of a lot different… because he was now without cloths…

“How’s this?” Heatwave questioned the human, looking very proud of himself.  
“That’s a really handy trick.” Kade murmured, eye’s wide as he stared up, mouth becoming dry.  
“Do I look… okay?” The mech asked, mood suddenly turning and looking self-conscious and dare the human say, apprehensive? “I made this avatar for you after all. Do you like it? Is it good enough?”

The big tough bot sounded so unsure of himself it made Kades hart ach. The human gave the new version of the avatar a good look over. He let his eye’s dink in the sight of a being void of all clothing and just as naked as himself. Heatwave had plains of beautiful, smooth, flawless latte coffee coloured skin. Ridiculously, perfect cut and shaped muscles that were so exquisitely defined. Broad, strong shoulders and chest that tapered down too utterly amazing abbs and a slender waist. The human smiled to himself, the avatar had a dark tattoo of the Autobot insignia on his left peck. Heatwave even had nipples and a cute little navel, Kade couldn’t stop his hand from moving up so his thumb could circle the small yet wonderful detail gently. He snorted when he saw the muscle jump beneath his touch and make Heatwave chortle.

There was no hair anywhere apart from what was on his head and the stubble on his face. That only resulted in making the avatars very large and very erect member that much more impressive… but there were no balls to be seen. He thought that it was maybe because the bot didn’t have them to begin with that he hadn’t included them. He thought maybe it was a way of reducing the spend of energy. The mech had told his partner that it cost a lot of power to produce a hologram of this complexity, so it made sense not mimicking something that was essentially redundant and not needed. Kade thought that a little weird since the bot had obviously gone to the trouble of adding very no essential nips and belly button. But whatever the reason, he didn’t really mind, seeing as everything else was… just so fantastic. 

All in all, the hologram looked like he just stepped off the cover of a men’s health magazine, like he’d been chiselled form marble or he was a cast bronze sculpture that had come to life. He was the picture of perfection. His alien titan made flesh. All his…

“Wave, you look… amazing.” Kade smiled, sincerity coming over loud and clear as he ran his hands over the bots wonderfully thick toned thighs, feeling them jump and twitch beneath his calloused palms. The human had to bite his cheek, he was so sensitive, Kade nearly lost it when the avatar actually blushed at the compliment.  
“You sure it looks okay? You happy with it?” Heatwave asked again, wanting reassurance that all his work had paid off and Kade wasn’t being just nice. Not that Kade was ever ‘just nice’ to him, that wasn’t how they worked.

“Hell yeah! You’re fucking hot, Dude!” The fireman admitted loudly. “It’s a good thing you don’t use this in public. I’d never get any attention ever again. It would be disastrous! I think even Mrs Nederlander would want a piece of you.” Heatwave laughed lightly, a bright happy smile lighting up his face with relief. The rescue bot handed his human the tube.  
“Since I meet your approval, Lube up your fingers, hotshot.” The mech instructed. “That is if you still wanna go?” Not needing to be told twice, Kade popped the lid and squeezed a generous amount of the cool gel onto his first two fingers. 

“So… do holograms have ass holes?” He asked with as much delicacy as a wrecking ball.  
“As tactful as ever.” Heatwave rolled his eyes playfully. “And no, they don’t, But… we Cybertronians have something much better to use.”  
“What? A Tailpipe?” the human joked.   
“I made a few adjustments to the physical parameters of my avatar, it’s not entirely human... there’s a bit of me in this render,” the mech informed him cryptically. “I have a surprise for you.” Heatwave raised himself up onto his knees, took his humans gelled hand and guided it down between his thighs. The mech encouragingly pressed his partner’s slick fingers against him to show him exactly what he meant.

“I take it you know how one of these work?” Heatwave smirked down at him, adoring the utterly shocked look on the young red heads face as he gently guided the humans slick fingers into him as far as they could go. A deep scarlet blush spreading across Kades cheeks, all the way up to his ears as the mech let out a lusty rumble and the channels soft walls contracted gently around the intruding fingers. The human lay there, completely stunned, a thousand and one thoughts running through his head, 98% of which were X rated…

“Holy shit…” the human said tickly, his mouth having gone as dry as a desert at what he was feeling. “Di-did you give yourself ‘that’ so we could do this?” He asked, needing to know as he tentatively moved his curious fingers gently inside the avatar.  
“N-no… that parts me,” The mech stuttered, luminous eye’s closing, feeling his partner gentle press against him, touching places none had been in eons. This simple touch felt all types of good. “Tha-All me…”

“Wait… I’m… so confused? I don’t get- how can that be you?” Kade sounded truly puzzled. Heatwave let out a sad little grumbly sound and slumped a little. As much as he just wanted to get on with things and have the human in him, he felt he should probably enlighten his partner on his species physical attributes. It was long overdue talk and should have probably been addressed earlier. Now wasn’t the best time but… he supposed it had to come out sooner or later…

“Kade… you do realise that we Cybertronians don’t have genders, right?” He said lowly, rocking his hips slightly, trying not to lose the lovely slow build of energy and encouraging Kade to continue touching him and spread that lovely lubricant around as they talked.  
“Errr… what do you mean by that? You’re clearly a dude.” The fire truck let out a huge sigh, Kade hared the truck huff its vents noisily and actually felt the whole vehicle sagging on his suspension. Heatwave looked him in the eye, his expression and tone serious as he continued.

“I’m not, a ‘Dude’ Kade, You perceive me as male because you view me under your species standards.” Heatwave explained gently. “Just because I look and sound like one of your males, doesn’t mean I am.” The human looked at him intently, even more confused.  
“So… you’re a… girl?” The fireman tried slowly.

“Noooo….” Heatwave groaned in exasperation, rolling his eyes and his head dropping to his chest, why did he think this was going to be easy? “I’m neither, Kade. All Cybertronians have a Spike and a valve… all can both sire and carry young... we don’t have different sexes like humans do because every one of us can do what both your males and females do separately. We only started using ‘he’ and ‘she’ when we went out into the universe, to better communicate with other species. So they could relate to us. I’m not a Male or Female… I just… am. Do you understand?” The bot remained quiet after is tiny lecture as he let his partner think about all he said. The fireman looked unusually thoughtful as he looked at his partner. Tense, quiet moments passed before the human narrowed his eye’s, took a breath and asked.

“So what you’re saying is, that this,” Kade said, stroking the passage with firmer intent, making the hologram gasp and jolt from the sudden very pleasant stimulation. “You have this in your real robot body? And you have one of these too?” he asked, fingertips just skirting the base of the holograms now twitching cock.   
“Y-yes…” the mech huffed gruffly, very much enjoying the way the human now pressed and stroked him with such purpose. 

“neat…” Kade grinned. Heatwave feeling mightily relived at his partners acceptance.  
“I can’t believe you have a giant robo pussy to go along with your giant robo dick?” Kade grinned up at him, shaking his head a little, there was so much about his partner he still didn’t know. He found himself wanting to know every secret the mech held and just what made him tick. “Are you getting turned on because of me? Do you get wet like that?” He asked, wanting to know out of part sheer curiosity and part blatant arousal. He wanted to hear Heatwave say it.

“Valves are self-lubricating when aroused… and I won’t be surprised if there’s already a puddle under me right now… our lubricants tends to seep out from behind panels if we get excited… and my valve is getting… very wet right now. “  
“it is?” the human said some what breathlessly.  
“I’m liking the way you touch me, Kade.” Heatwave grinned down at the young man, moving his hips a little more eagerly on his humans fingers in encouragement. “And thinking about you Fragging me till I overload is revving me up something awful.”  
“You filthy old bot…” Kade growled up at him.

“Not freaked you out too much have i?” Heatwave asked, an unreadable look now on his face, they hadn’t even got this far last time when the human had panicked and everything came to a grinding halt. But Kade now seemed very comfortable with the situation, even wearing a devilish smirk on his face. The red head ran his free hand over the holograms thigh and up the defined abs of his stomach, making the mechs human form arch into the touch.

“You’re an alien robot that turns into a fire truck and I’m about to fuck your holographic body… I’d say I’m doing pretty good right now.” The young man nodded, feeling surprisingly very relaxed and excited at the prospect of what was to come.  
“I’m glad to hear that,” the bot groaned clenching around the humans thick fingers. “So, can we continue?” the mech asked hopefully, his amber eyes burning and eager.

“Oh god yes.” Kade growled. “I wanna see just how good you are at riding cock.” That got an even more feral smile in return from the rescue bot, if possible his eyes shone brighter and the vehicle around him gave a mighty loud rev.   
“I’m glad to hear it, cuz… I want you Kade… I need you… so badly right now.” Heatwave actually whined, sounding so needy and almost pained. A noise Kade thought he’d never hear from his partner, it was erotic as hell, sending pleasant tingles through his body and made his own straining member throb. Making him feel powerful, to have the mighty robot whine needily for him.

The atmosphere shifted, with the playful banter over, things understood and consent given, now was time for fun to really begin. Kade focused on finishing preparing Heatwave the way he would for any lover. His fingers began sliding in and out of the warm, snug channel. He pushed as far in as they could into tight heat, gently rubbing and scissoring his digits to stretch and spread lubricant. The hologram above him moaned softly, feeling the humans calloused fingers probe deep into his simulated valve. The sensation relayed to his own body, even if the signal was delayed by a few hundred micro seconds, it was as if Kade were touching his own valve. It felt so unbelievably good.

Heatwave gave a low grunt, reached out and braced himself against the roof of his cab and the front seat head rest as Kade gently added another finger, stretching his opening further. The trucks powerful engines revved loudly, enjoying the way the human was teasing his channel. The young man was very gentle and made fast work of spreading the slick lubricants inside his partner, stroking the strangely textured surface as he explored and pressing gently against soft walls.

The human watched his partner avidly as he carefully thrust his fingers into the hologram a little more forcefully. The coffee skinned avatar gasped and groaned above him, his truck begun to rumble lowly. The holoforms jaw dropped and his eye’s sliding closed as he eagerly moved along with his partner. The human had done this a number of times with women in the past and used his gathered knowledge to now make his alien lover whimper. Unconsciously, Kade used his thumb to lightly rub where a clit would be, he was very surprised when he touched a raised nub in the folds and caused the mech to give a strangled yell, his whole body jerked as he gripped the headrest tightly and clawing at the cab roof.

So Heatwave had a robo clit to go along with his robo gina? Made absurd sense. Kade found this information both highly amusing and utterly delightful… he could really work with that. The human continued to tease the Cybertronian, gently caressing that little spot as he slid his fingers in and out of the warm valve. He even let his other hand trail and stroke along the hard impressive rod that bobbed before him. He was tentative of that at first, never before having touched a cock other than his own in his life, but found as he knew how one worked and what felt good when played with, his touch quickly became bolder and much more confident. Especially when Heatwave started whimper loudly and rock eagerly into each of his hands. Down on his finger and up inti his gentle hold. It wasn’t long before the bot was shaking in his grasp.

“K-kade… if you keep going like this… I’m gonna… overload… st-op… Please…” Heatwave gasped, pleasure tingling all over his body and frame, threatening to bring this night to an early end before he wanted. Who knew his egotistical fragger of a fleshy partner could work a valve like that?  
“Wow… you really are worked up aren’t you.” the human grinned, slowing his movement before withdrawing his hand from inside the avatar and leaving the stiff twitching member alone. It took a good few minutes for the bot to calm himself down before answering.  
“I’ve wanted to frag you for so long… can you blame me for being excited?” Heatwave murmured, throatily. He looked down at the red head, his amber eye’s shining bright, burning with such lust and need. No one had ever looked at Kade like that before, he found it intoxicating.

The humans own cock throbbed painfully under that hot gaze, demanding attention. The hunger in his belly growing in anticipation. Glistening pre-cum leaking from his tip, eager to find a home inside his partner. Not taking his eye’s off the mechs he grabbed the tube again, It never hurt to be over cautious. Using a generous amount of lubrication, Kade quickly slicked himself up. He gave his own low moan as his neglected rod finely had stimulation.   
“Ready?” the mech asked, voice husky, Kade licked his lips and nodded vigorously.

Heatwave scooted further up his humans body and lent back over him. His large forearms coming to rest either side of Kades head. Long fingers stretching out to tenderly play with soft strawberry-blond hair. The avatar angled his hips down, rubbing the swollen wet folds of his valve against the large shapely head of the fireman’s rod. The slight intimate touch was enough to have them both gasping and groaning. They locked eye’s, burning amber meeting dazzling blue. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need too. The humans hand slid down between them, over heatwaves chest and stomach, gently brushing his cock then helped guide himself into his partner as the hologram sunk down.

Heatwave sighed blissfully as Kade finely entered him, first the large spongy head, pushing between his lips, then sliding the rest of his stiff organ steadily in. Inch by inch, filling him smoothly till he was resting against the humans hips and Kade was completely sheathed inside. The mech let out a strangled moan as he came to a halt. He’d gotten the dimensions just right, because Kades Long, girthy appendage stretched him just perfectly, and pushed wonderfully hard against even his deep sensors. The sensation of having his Spike trapped between their bodies was an added bonus, arousing as pit fire.

“Oh… holy shit…” Kade gasped, his hands firmly on the holograms hips as he pressed up into the welcoming heat form above him. The hologram was so wet, warm and snug around him. Kade had thought the channel would be uninviting and feel… hard, artificial and just wired. But it was soft and thanks to the lubricant very slick. As he pushed in, he could feel, delightful groves and raised nobles that rubbed against him and sent the most thrilling sensations through him as they ran over his cock. It felt even better as the walls clenching around him. Kade could only imagine how good it was going to feel when they actually started to fuck.

“Is that good?” The rescue bot asked, his voice a little tense from restraining himself. He just wanted to riding the human like one of the unmakers Pit beasts.  
“y-yeah…”Kade stuttered, finding it quite hard to speak himself. “Really good…”  
“We’re going to go nice and slow to start, okay? Like this…” the Avatar breathed, gingerly, he started to move. Rising his hips a little before sliding slowly back down, testing the waters. It was only a few inches but it might as well have been a mile. It felt so good, making both shudder hard, trying to contain their pleasure. Kade hissed sharply, his finger nails digging into the soft simulated flesh as he encouraged the Mech to speed his motions, his own hips twitching and eager to move.

Gradually Heatwave worked his way up the humans impressive length till finely he pulled almost completely off, just the tip of Kade remaining inside his entrance. He cruelly held that position for agonizing moments before he sunk back down, gladly taking all his partner in in one smooth motion. It left the human growling in need, his teeth clenched as he endured this agonizing but delicious torcher. Kade’s hips rolled gently up to meet his bots wanting to be engulfed in wonderful snug slippery warmth. It was so mind blowing. The deliriously amazing textured walls of the bots channel and the sensation of having the Mechs hard member rub against his stomach felt wonderfully dirty and depraved. It was electrifying and dizzying… But it wasn’t enough. The bot was insistent on the slow, gentle almost painful pace. Kade knew it was because the Alien was afraid of hurting him… but he couldn’t take much more of that. He was liable to start tearing his hair out from maddening slow pleasure.

“Wave… Have a hart, buddy. Pick up the pace a little will ya? I’m not made of glass… your killin’ me here…” the human gave a pleading almost whine and bucked erratically. The mech chuckled roughly, but eagerly complied. Kade eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a particularly strangled cry when the hologram granted his wish instantly and started to slide over him with a more accommodating speed. The red heads hands clutched at the coffee coloured skinned body as sensations increased dramatically.  
“How’s that?” the mech asked gruffly, body undulating fluidly over his human partner.

“Fuck… yeah…. that’s… oh fuck!” Kade gasped, his hips snapping up on their own, challenging the mechs speed, driving himself deeper into the welcoming heat with greater force. The alien robot took the hint and matched the humans vigour. Slow and easy quickly forgotten, the pair now ravelled in the sudden intoxicating rush of their now passionate rut. The blissful slide of slick flesh, pumping in and out, the sound of their gasps and cries in their ears, of intimate warmth and pleasure. Kade panted hard as he thrust over and over up into his willing partner. The Mechs hot wet mouth was at his throat, soft lips kissed and hard teeth, graze as his valve was assaulted. The bots fingers twisted possessively in the humans hair. Kade pressed his sweaty forehead to the aliens shoulder as he continued to plunge into the welcoming textured heat. He wondered how could anything feel this good?

With a bit of persuasion, the hologram paused briefly in their movements, much to Kades annoyance. The human whined pathetically as Heatwave lent back to rest once again in a seated position on top of his partner. The Mech rumbled, delighting in the new angle as the organics solid flesh pushed against his walls so deliciously. The humans length stimulating a particular series of sensors as he slid in. Striking a sweet, sweet spot at the back of his holo-valve, just right. The girth of the flesh inside him stretched him wonderfully. The fireman blessed with being as thick at the end and he was at the base. It made his avatar and frame both shudder in pure delight to be so full. Kade bit his lip, watching his lover move atop him, getting into a comfortable position. Kades hard throbbing cock settled deep inside the bot. He moaned, feeling the mech clench around him, holding him tight for a moment.

“Oh… right there…” Heatwave breathed swivelling his hip and bearing down to press more fully against the special area, Kade heard the fire truck rev its engines hard, the whole truck cab shuddering. The air in the enclosed space had heating rapidly, Kade could feel the heat gushing form Heatwaves vents into the cab, steaming up the bots windshield and windows. Blocking the outside world to their private intimate moment. This moment was theirs alone…

Heatwave smirked playfully and moved, sliding over the humans hard rod with confidence and ease. Kade watched, mesmerized by the sight and sounds above him. The way the avatar moved so gracefully. The way the replicated muscles flexed and tensed. Loving the sensation of alien warmth that caressed and enveloped him. Even the surprisingly pleasant and comforting weight of the being on him. 

It wasn’t much different than being with a woman, in all fairness. It did feel different, Kade had never felt anything quite like the Bot before and the clear masculinity of his partner and his very male appearance made it altogether something new and very much put of his normal comfort zone. But it turned out not to be so drastically different enough to make it an un-enjoyable experience… one he now planned on having again and again… as many times as his partner would allow. 

Once again their movements became more energetic as the avatar begun to impale himself over and over again on his organic partner, riding him with long speedy strokes, his hands gripping tightly onto his leather seats to give him leverage. It was kinda strange, Heatwave mused, feeling not only what he was doing with Kade, but also the separate sensation of himself squeezing his headrest, the pressure and heat of his avatars hand and sensing Kades hot body stretched over his back seat. It was all rather surreal and almost too much to stimulation to handle. But those thought vanished when the young man swivel his hips as he thrust up to meet him. Heatwave moaned throatily at the wonderful sensation his head tipping back and body arching his ecstasy. 

Breathing hard, Kade griped the holo avatars thighs to ground himself in the moment. The sheer sight of his partner writhing and pleasuring himself on his straining cock was almost enough to get him off there and then. He had to fight hard to control himself, he wanted to enjoy this for a while longer. He ran his rough hand up Heatwaves leg, over his cut hips and defined abbs, marvelling at the inhuman softness of his smooth skin, the way the non-existent muscles worked under simulated flesh and the slight tingling in his fingertips from the electric field the hologram produced. 

He marvelled at the avatars tense arms, the large bulging muscles strained and tight tendons. The holograms chest moving in time with the Cybertronians actual ventilations. But the best was the expression of utter joy on the mechs ruggedly handsome face. Kade never thought in a million years he’d ever be this aroused in his life, it was almost painful, let alone it be from the sight and touch of a very beautiful, but very masculine form. No matter what Heatwave said, Kades brain was stubborn and still processing him as male. He was just too manly for him to think of him any other way. So to him he was a Dude with extra fun stuff. All-good.

From this angle Kade could feel his cock slide impossibly deep into the slippery strangely textured canal and press hard against something inside the avatar. With each thrust it sent a jolt of blissful pleasure through his body, almost like a mild electric shock, it made his entire body tingle in delight. He didn’t know what it was, but it felt good and made his bot whimper in a most undignified way. He loved it all. He didn’t think it could get any better…

Yet… As he looked up at his alien interpretation of a human form, a sudden desire came over him. Kade really did have the hots for Heatwaves avatar, it was so handsome, soft to touch and now he knew how amazing it felt to be inside it. But if he was being painfully honest, he didn’t know why, but he would sorely love to see Heatwave on top of him in his robot form. The thought of fucking a robot Heatwave was becoming more and more desirable. More real…

To have the bot on top of him, all shining buffed red metal. Hard lines, smooth curves and unforgiving metal. The sound of gears and pistons working as he slid up and down on his cock whimpering like he was now and looking just as needy… it send dirty thrills along Kades spine. He’d enjoy playing and exploring his partner like this in his natural form… he wondered, just what did a robotic dick looked like? Or a robot pussy for that matter?

And speaking of dicks, there was one currently waving about above him, bouncing along to their rhythm, looking rather neglected. The poor thing. Kade felt awash with sympathy, he knew how frustrating it was to have an unattended hard on. He found himself looking at it with both curiosity and an unusual need, admiring the way it looked and moved. It was an impressive thing, dark skinned, long and thick. Heatwave got an A+ for his efforts.

Kade absently licking his lips, wondering… What it would be like? To wrap his lips around the avatars member? How would it feel to have it in his mouth? Could he even do that? When girls had gone down on him it felt incredible, a rush of ecstasy and power. What would it do to Wave if he went down on him? Would he be surprised? Would Wave like it if he did? And what did sucking cock even taste like anyway? So many questions he needed to answer… yet they would have to wait he was letting his mind wander too much and he was in no position to try without straining something. Didn’t mean he could neglect the appendage though…

“Whoa… whoa… hold up a minuet, Wave.” Kade breathed heavily, stopping his lovers movements by grabbing and holding his hips firmly still. Heatwave gave a high pitched whine like a spoilt child, an oddly adorable sound from the normally gruff robot, yet he obeyed. He sat on Kades lap, but seemed not to be able to resist ever so gently rocking against the human. Simply eager to carry on with their coupling. His large hands resting on the humans sweaty chest, feeling Kades hart beat and his body heat through sensitive holographic fingertips.

“Ugh… Kade? Wha’ ya doin’?” Heatwave asked in such a low, ragged husk of a voice it made the human shudder and buck in delight. Dear god the bots voice was like a aphrodisiac to the fireman.  
“Easy buddy…,” he bit out, as much to himself as to his partner. “I’ll be just a moment… you’re gonna like this…” The human soothed. Fumbling for a moment Kade reached for the discarded tube of lubricant that had fallen to the floor. He squirted some on his waiting fingers and then carefully wrapped them around the holograms length. Heatwave hissed like the touch burnt, but pushed further into the red head grasp. The avatars member was warm and heavy in his hand. Stiff but with the right amount of give and silkiness to the touch, Kade could swear he felt it twitch and tremble in his hand. With a loose hold, the human gave a gentle, experimental tug, mimicking how he would touch himself. The reaction he got was breath-taking.

“Ka-Kaade!” Heatwave cried, throwing his head back in bliss. The rescue bots voice strained, braking into glitchy static. Losing momentary control of himself, the Avatar bucked his hips wildly, thrusting into the fireman’s hand, his sensors firing in chaotic bliss from being stimulated both inside and out…. so much input it was maddening. It was too much and yet not nearly enough. Unable to control his desire, Heatwave forgot about stillness and undulated wantonly atop of his human. Revelling and lost in the utterly wonderful physical symphony of sensations. 

Kade grunted at the bots desperate motions, he could feel the mechs hologram quivering, almost as if it was difficult for Heatwave to maintain his form. The warm passage clenching and rippled around him in spectacular contracting waves the likes of which he’d never felt so acutely. The alien sounded desperate and helpless above him, tiny gasps and noises so unlike Heatwaves normal confident, controlled, gruff and grumpy tones. The fireman had never even thought it possible for the bot too sound so needy. It was dame erotic to hear. Made even better as Kade knew it was down to him. Kade was the one turning this mighty Rescue bots leader, this powerhouse of a creature that was millions of years old, into a whimpering mess fucking himself on his dick like a whore. The human actually growled, a surge of possessive desire arose, he needed to hear more from his Cybertronian. He wanted to make this ancient alien robot cum crying out his name.

Kade gave a few purposeful rolls of his own hips, signalling for the bot he was going to move. The fire truck thanked his god with a grateful sigh, eagerly they resumed to a more enthusiastic speed. Heatwave and his partners moving in unison, bodies rising and falling as they came together with the soft, wet slap of slick skin against synthetic flesh. Kade stroking the avatars member it in time with their thrusting hips. The red heads grip becoming firmer, more confident as they thrust together. He knew what he liked when he jacked off or when some touched him, he merely applied the same technique to his partner. Tightening his hold as he slid up, then loosening his grip slightly on the way down, making sure to swipe his thumb over and tease the mechs large, dark swollen head every few strokes. Kade grinned evilly at the choked sobs that escaped Heatwaves throat every time he got to the tip. The fire trucks engines were now spluttered and stalling often, causing the whole truck shake around them.

Kade was utterly enthralled by everything, the sounds, the touches, the smells, the heat and the sights. It was all like some fevered erotic dream. Since they’d started pursuing this more intimate side of their relationship, he’d always felt bad. Not for the obvious reasons, not because it was so wrong, it had thrown his sexuality into question or that he was cheating on his girlfriend. Well… maybe there was that, but mostly it was that he could never pleasure Heatwave the way the mech did him. 

All the times the bot had made him fall apart in his servos, ever time the mech whisked him off to their little spot and ravished him till he passed out… every time the bot had done it and not expected anything back. Inadequate kisses and maybe a meaningful stroke of his steering wheel seemed to be as much as Kade could physically offer him. Then the one time Heatwave had wanted something from him, the day he had shown him his avatar, had sheared their first proper and breath taking kiss, then the mech had growled into his ear just what he wanted… and Kade got instant cold feet and asked him to stop. 

It hurt even more that the mech had done as he’d asked and apologised to him for moving so fast. It left the fireman feeling awful, like he was just using the mech for his own means. But tonight… that had all changed. Here Heatwave was, ridding the cock with surprising expertise, panting and moaning the humans name with such reverence. He looked so blissfully happy, a delirious little smile playing on his wet lips as he too his pleasure from his partner. Heatwave clearly hadn’t been joking when he said he enjoyed getting ‘spiked’ now and then. The mech had said part of his hologram was all him, did that mean he modelled the opening and passaged after his own? It certainly felt different from any woman he’d been with, Is this really what Heatwave would feel like? If so, he didn’t think he could go back to his own species…

“Fuck… Oh fuck! Wave… you feel so good.” The man panted, his chest heaving in time with their fast thrusting, he was getting close, having a hard time concentrating on the rhythm of his hips and hand.  
“Ugh, Funny… I was kinda thinking… the same of you…” The mech grunted as he ground down on his partner for emphasis making the human grunt. They caught each other’s eye and in the mitts of their heated frantic passion… they both stopped…. and let out a most hysterical laugh at the whole ridiculousness of the situation they now found themselves in and where their relationship had lead them.

Heatwave sniggered, lent back over the fireman, chest to chest, the two of them still grinning like idiots as the mech kissed the human. It was short and sweet, the hologram resting his forehead against the young mans. Kade wound his arms around the avatar, running down the bots strong back. The organic felt so warm, skin damp from sweat, making the mechs holographic sensors tingle from the moister. The bot sighed deeply, feeling the young beings warm hands gently glide over his body, down to grasp his aft. Strong calloused fingertips digging softly into his energy and light made flesh. Kade strong hands fondled and kneaded the avatar with relish. It made the mech just melt on top of the organic.

The rescue bot soon returned to sliding over his partner as fast as he could from their original position, wanting to be as close to his beloved human as he could when he overloaded. Kade seemed to approve and pulled him closer, raising his knees so he could get better leverage for more affective penetration. Heatwave was delirious with pleasure, overcome with all the sensations his human was causing. The feeling of Kades soft yet solid body beneath his, the way his spike was trapped, rubbed between their bodies. 

The humans heat, the salty taste of his skin, his heady musky organic aroma. Primus he smelt so good, his sent literally filling the mechs cab. He could detect pheromones, sweat and all the different compounds and products that were on his humans skin. From the delicate fragrance of his coconut shampoo in his hair, to the strong, wafting smell of cologne that lingered on the skin of his neck and jaw. It was all just so… Kade… The fireman pushing him towards completion, filling and demanding all of his senses… it was all too much…

“I’m close… Primus, Kade… I’m so… fragging close,” The mech groaned, the fire trucks engines were now practically roaring hard, The whole cab shaking violently, the human was sure he could hear the mechs vents and fans whirring, so hard he feared they would break and grind everything to a screeching halt. But his concern was forgotten when the mech suddenly asked in that gorgeous low husky baritone. “You gonna cum in me, Kade?”

“Fuckin’ hell!” Kade ground out between thrusts. The question sent an insane shiver of lust through the humans body, almost making him cum right then and there. The red head gritted his teeth hard, gripping the beautiful form above him tight to try and not loose himself just yet. “Is-is that okay?” Kade asked between heaving breaths, feeling relieved. Heatwave felt so amazing and Kade was so dangerously near his end, he didn’t think he’s have it in him to pull out in time. The bot actually giggled against his neck, running his hot wet tongue along his jugular before kissing it gently.  
“You bet your aft it is.” Heatwave grinned, rotating his hips as he ground down on his partner, teasingly biting the red heads jaw hard enough to making Kade hiss. “Go on… Fill me up hotshot. Show me what you got…”

Kade growled again and with renewed hungry desire, his hands once again digging into the simulated flesh of Heatwaves backside, he groped possessively, spreading the two hemispheres to open the avatar up further as he used whatever strength he had left to ram up into the holograms slick and welcoming passage with all he had. The mech gave a surprised cry that morphed quickly into desperate whimpers as he tried to matched the humans pace, giving back as much as he could. Heatwave rested his forehead against his own seat, nuzzling into the young man so he could kiss and nip at his partners neck and shoulder in encouragement.

Meanwhile a lusty dark joy filled the human now, knowing that he had been given permission to fulfil one of his longest held and dirtiest fantasies. Kade had always wanted to blow his load freely in someone. He’d never done it of course, he wasn’t an idiot. It was risky to have unprotected sex with anyone. He didn’t want to catch anything and had no intention of becoming a farther just yet. But he had no fear of any of that with Heatwave, he’d always dreamt of being able to creampie someone. 

Just the carnal and powerful act of ejaculating and leaving hot cum deep inside someone, as if claiming them as his… exuding dominance over his lover and making them beg to have Kade coat them inside with his own white wash. Most of the time, just the thought of it got him turned him on and hard in seconds. Then perhaps, given the opportunity… just watching as his cum dripped out of a wet used hole. That would be amazing, just so dirty and primal… but also so dame hot, and he was really going to get his dream come true without all the worry.

The mech let out chocked gasps as his valve was being utterly ravaged by the human who was muttering out filthy words of encouragement. All his internal sensors were firing wildly. Though the humans sexual organ lacked the ridges, panels, nodules or mods of a Cybertronians spikes, the silky soft, smooth skin of the organic being caressed him absolutely deliciously. The large spongy head of the humans cock repeatedly hitting the same glorious spot deep inside him over and over and over again till the Rescue Bot could take no more.

“Kade! I-I-AGH! KADE!” Heatwave cried out helplessly as he overloaded, white hot energy engulfing his systems. His engines gave a deafening roar and the truck shuddered violently. The power surge washing over the alien in pleasure the like he’d never known before, it momentarily caused his avatar to frazzle in the humans arms and the lights in his cab to flicker wildly as the waves of rolling pleasure made him whimper against the humans neck and hold him tight. 

Kade swore loudly, feeling a surge of electricity ripple over his skin when the Cybertronian reached he climax. It didn’t hurt but the shock made his skin tingle. He felt the mechs already snug passage tighten around him, walls contracting in wonderful flowing waves, milking him hard and sending him into his own bone shattering orgasm. The human threw his head back, cursing repeatedly and his fingers digging into the holo flesh of the bots backside as he joined his partner in bliss. If Heatwave had been human he was sure he probably would have left nasty bruises with how tight he squeezed. 

Kade ground his hip up into the wonderfully rippling channel, as he came hard. Wanting to shoot as deep inside the mech as he could. His balls tightening as he ejaculated in powerful thick spurts of cum. Revelling in the naughty sensation of his hot spunk filling his partner. It was certainly very different then when using a condom. The stickiness that would pool and cling to him unpleasantly while trapped in thin latex. His cock throbbed inside the avatar, he could feel his fluid flowing round him, warm and slick. He felt it slowly trickling down the mechs channel between them. It felt so right, so natural, utterly perfect.

Heatwave panted heavily above the human, his simulated breath synced with his actual laboured venting. He was so dazed and giddy with pleasure, he wondered if he’d blown a fuse or two. They lay there together, both just breathing and enjoying the aftermath. Gently, Heatwave wriggled gently on top of the human, basking the sensation of being stuffed full with his partner and delighting in having Kades warm ejaculate coating him inside. The wet, organic, fluid lighting up his hard light energy field. Sending the most delightful sensations through both his holographic and real body. It was… wonderful. Why had no one informed him of the joys of interfacing with Organics before? 

The only sound in the cab for a long time was their hard breathing and the fire truck engines, now purring lowly in contentment. The static electricity that had filed the air had dispersed but the heat remained. Keeping the windows steamy and the temperature inside, comfortably warm. They simply basked in each other’s presents. Savouring the sweet euphoric aftermath they sheared in peaceful quiet. Heatwave hummed softly, smiling against the human’s neck as his fingertips traced delicate, nonsensical patterns across the avatars back. 

The red heads hot moist breath rolled over his energy filed, feeling delightful as he pressed his lips against his shoulder. After a time Heatwave reluctantly rose off the organic, knowing that even holographic weight would get uncomfortable sooner or later. He shuddered as the organic fluid within succumbed to the pull of gravity.

“Primus, Kade… Your fluid inside me,” Heatwave sighed huskily, a hand coming to press against his pelvis, where Kade was still sheathed. The bot could feel the human’s juice seeping down his channel more quickly now from where it had been deposited. Flowing around the fireman’s steadily deflating cock. Lighting up all the sensory points as it went, sending residual ripples of pleasure through his neural net. “It’s so warm and sticky… it tingles…” Heatwave murmured. The red head looked up, misinterpreting the mechs words as a complaint.

“Ah crap… Sorry, buddy, I-” The man’s apology was cut off by the bots sniggers.  
“Don’t be.” Heatwave grinned and lent down over his sweaty human to kiss soundly, taking all of his freshly gathered breath.  
“So… You like it?” Kade asked a little breathlessly, worrying his lip. If the bot enjoyed it then perhaps he’d get to do it again some time. The mechs bright eyes glinted impishly.

“Yeah… It feels good,” He whispered against the humans swollen moist and tempting pink lips. “I like being full of you… having you inside me… so deep… Primus, I want you to fill me with fluid till I burst…” he rumbled deeply, making the man shudder with a wave of arousal, he softening dick giving a good twitch of interest despite being spent.  
“God, you are so filthy!” Kade scolded playfully. The mech just grinned.   
“You love it.” The bot countered. Kades broke into gleeful snigger.  
“Hell yeah!” he cried.

The two of them dissolving into childish hysterically giggling again. Foreheads pressed gently together, lost in each other and the joyous, easy moments of post coital delirium. Eventually though, the mech gave a great gruff sigh, then sat back up and pulled off his partner gently. Kade grunted, easily slipping free form the delightfully warm, comforting channel he felt so at home in. His now mostly flaccid member flopped ungracefully against him with a wet slap, but it only caused him to let out a unashamed groan of delight.

His dick was covered in glistening lube and sticky white spunk that smeared onto the skin of his belly. Kade watched, in something close to awe, because as Heatwave moved away, long sticky viscous threads of cum that stretched between them. Almost as if reluctant to break and wanting to keep them joined. The human bit his lip in dreamy delight; it was even better then how he imagined. The mix dripped thickly from the Heatwaves well worked opening. 

Kade actually whined in joy, Filthy wasn’t the word… there were no words to really describe how he felt seeing what a mess he’d made of his partner or just how…. Empowering it was to know that he had driven the mech to the state he’d been in, breathless, needy and almost begging him to cum in him. The mech wanting it as much as he did.

The fireman guess he was probably the first human ever to creampie an alien. Go him, he felt like Captain Kirk. Maybe if he asked nicely, next time Heatwave would let him watch it dribble out more closely? Oh god would Heatwave let him record it?! So many possibilities! But he thought it best not let all his fantasy’s go in one night, besides, there was the chance the mech wouldn’t want to go again. He should just lay there and savour the moment. 

The Rescue bot sat back on his seat with a loud huff, a satisfied smirk on his handsome face. Kade lifted his legs to let the avatar sit and promptly put his legs over the Mechs lap. Heatwave obliged, amber eyes alight, almost smouldering as he gently stroked the humans legs flashed pail thighs. Ruffling the hair and observing as tired mussels twitched for excursion. Moments ticked by in comfortable silence as the watched his human recover. 

Kade hummed approvingly under his lovers firm but soothing hands. Lover. Ha. Yes. He supposed he could officially use the term now since they did the do… Heatwave was his lover. His bit of rough on the side. He chuckled to himself. If someone had told him then, that one day he would have sexual thoughts about a two story high alien robot or that he’d be flat on his back inside said robot, fucking a hologram, he would have phoned the asylum and sectioned the poor person out of sympathy. But as things stood right now… there was nowhere he’d rather be…

“Wow… that was… just… I can’t believe we just did that.” Kade said some time later. Heatwave hands steadily made their way down the Fire-man’s strong, toned legs and was currently massaging his right calf. Kade would never admit it but he was really enjoying the tender caring touch of the Holograms hands. The residual energy it used to exist was highly relaxing as it ghosted over his flesh. The bot looked up at him with a warmth.  
“You sure it was it… okay?” The alien asked softly. The human couldn’t help but laugh, what an absurd question.

“What? Was my enthusiasm not enough of a giveaway? Shit, Wave. That was better than okay…that was just… I’ve never… wow.” Kade was lost for words. He was no virgin by any means. He’d been around the block, as they say, with women. He’s love life had been quite active since he was in his early twenties, he’d always enjoyed it. Yet, he’d never had this much satisfaction form sex ever before. This had been everything! Excitement, passionate, kinky as hell with just a hint of danger. Yet there had also been a level of such ease. Of… sweetness. None of that awkwardness, worry or of trying to prove something to the other. Okay, maybe a little of that but even so It was just… wonderful. He’d never felt this peaceful or content. Never this…. Open or comfortable with another person.

“I didn’t… hurt you at all, did I?” Heatwave asked in such a sweet concern tone it made Kade prop himself up on his elbows to look him in the eye.  
“What? Ah, no. Of course you didn’t hurt me,” Kade asked in confused. “Why would you think that?” The coffee skinned holograms jaw worked as he glanced away, watching as his hands ran over his precious partners soft delicate flesh. How easy it would be to bruise, He was always worried he’d hurt Kade. No matter what they did… he was always weary… 

Humans were quite remarkable beings. Contradictory at times. But on the whole they were capable of such bravery, kindness and at time so utterly fearless. Yet the Cybertronian could never forget how short their lives were… or how fragile their bodies. How easily it would be to get carried away and… the mech looked up into the red haired man’s bright blue eye’s, still flushed from their activities, a slight sheen of sweat over his body and looking so confused and troubled by his question. Heatwave didn’t want to think about what could happen to him if he got careless. 

“Wave? What is it?” The young man brought the Rescue bot back with a gentle voice and a touch on his arm. Kade had sat upright so they could be closer, his glorious red hair dishevelled and wild around him. His hand moved in steady soothing strokes along the synthesised muscular arm. The fire mans blue gaze was intense, he was worried. Heatwave gave a hefty huff, the cabs vents blasting in a gush of more warm air.

“It’s just… This avatar is an extension of me, and though it looks human, it’s not. It’s far stronger then you and could… one slip and I could…” His gruff voice broke off as he looked away, not wanting to elaborate on what could happen. The Cybertronian felt the humans large hand reach up to hold his face. finger tips in his dark hair. The touch so tender and gentle, the mech found himself leaning into it, nuzzling the palm.  
“Wave, Don’t think like that. You don’t need to worry. I’m fine. You were as careful as always.” The human smiled, running his thumb over the Holograms stubbly jaw. “You know I trust you, right? Completely.”

“Enough to risk injury? To put your life in my hands?” He asked solemnly.  
“I already do all that every day we work together,” Kade smirked, but the bot seemed unsure. So, the human did the only thing he could think of to reassure his partner. He tilted the Avatars chin and kissed him gently, Kade could literally feel the truck around him relax from the simple act. He pulled back just enough to speak. “Heatwave… I’ve never trusted anyone more then you in my entire life.”

“Really?” The bot asked, Amber eye’s glowing brightly.  
“Really, really.” Kade confirmed, rubbing their noses together in a ridiculously cute gesture that made the bots spark flutter in its casing. The mech snorted and rubbed back playfully.   
“I’m glad to hear,” the mech smiled softly. “Because if that’s the case… I have a question.”  
“And what question is that?” the human asked, fingers stroking the holoforms hair. It looked great but always felt slightly wired. Not quite right. But it was soft and Kade liked to play with it.

“If you’re not too tired, you think you might be up for another round?” Heatwave asked lowly, a mischievous glint in his amber eye’s and cheeky little smile on his handsome stubbly face. The avatar tuned his head slightly, keeping eye contact as he placed a kiss on the humans wrist. “I’d really like to feel you in me again. I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted you to fill me up.” Kades face dropped at the blatant arousal in the bots voice and wasn’t surprised that his body reacted to it the way it did. His tacky cock already growing in eagerness at the proposal. If it was one thing he could be proud of when it came to sex… he had a lot of stamina.


	3. First Time for everything (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two of what Kade and Heatwave got up to that night in the mechs cab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand part 2.... more sticky fun....

“Oh I am so ready for that.” Kade grinned and shot forward. Grabbing the avatar and kissing him sloppily. Once again the two dissolved into hot heavy kissing, Once again they groped and playfully fought each other, sniggers and giggles filling the air. Eventually Heatwave gave in, his rich deep laughter filled the cab as he was roughly rolled over onto his back by his partner. The human looked down at the grinning Cybertronian avatar, was just screaming to Heatwave of the organics smugness. 

They both knew Heatwave was only in this position because the Alien let himself be pinned. Because he knew the human wanted it and the mech wanted Kade on top of him just as much. It made the humans blood race knowing how he could dominate such a powerful being. If he was inclined to, the mech could force Kade into any act he wanted thought just his strength. But the Alien would never do that… he would willingly surrender and submit to his tiny organic partner. 

The red head spread his fingers, ran his hands slowly over perfect Latte skin, over Heatwaves shoulders, down his expansive chest and down his rippled stomach. He aliens golden eye’s were half lidded and luminous, bronze skin almost glowing in the low light of the cab. Good god the avatar was handsome…. And all his…

“Well at least were not gonna need any more lube,” Heatwave said suddenly, grinning from ear to ear as he shifted slightly to get comfy. “I thing you sorted me out from our last round.” That comment made Kade growl deep in his chest. Arousal kicking up to high gear and getting him painfully hard in mere seconds. Heatwave unknowingly offering another yet another thing Kade had always wanted to do. 

Fucking someone who had cooch full of spunk was high on his list of naughty deeds. He didn’t know why, maybe it was linked to his previous fetish? Perhaps the idea of fucking a cummy pussy came from watching too much online porn? Or maybe there was just something wrong with him? But whatever the reason, the thought of doing it made him so hot it was like his dick were on fire. This was going to be so good.

“You dirty… dirty little fucker you.” Kade said gruffly, his hips already rocking against his partner in need. Heatwave chuckled deeply sending another zing of desire though the human.  
“Yeah, but I’m ‘your’ dirty little fucker.” Heatwave rumbled teasingly, He’s large hands reaching up to rest against the humans chest, see it inflate with each breath. Feeling the wonderfully warm skin and feel the humans hart beating hard within his breast. It was such a comforting, steady rhythmic sensation.

“Is this what you want then? You want me to fuck you again?” Kade asked huskily as he rubbed the length of his hard member against the mechs wet sticky opening. Making the bot shudder. “You want me to pound that robo pussy of yours? You want more of my spunk inside you? I bet you do. You probably like getting used like this, right? I bet you love spreading your legs and begging for it. You’re my dirty little slut bot, aren’t you.” Kade purred, leaning down to nip at the avatars chest with sharp teeth. 

Heatwaves arousal shot through the roof, utterly shocked he whimper pathetically under the human as he was revved up, the humans maddening and surprisingly filthy language making his lusty fire burn fiercely. He never guessed Kade would ever say such things like that to him. Or that it would be such a fragging turn on for him to do so. Hearing his tiny organic speak such things. The bot gave a pleading groaned, chewing his lip, his own hips desperately started grinding back against the humans member. Just wanting more of everything.

The fireman sat back a little, much to his mechs protest. A satisfied smirk lay on Kades face, seeing just how he affected his normally stoic bot. Kade would have to remember that. He licked his lips and spread Heatwaves thick legs with a sharp move. The man couldn’t help the moan that rose from his throat at what he saw. Last time he’d not been able to get a good look at the Mechs ‘equipment’. Now it was in full glorious view.

Down there, the bots render looked quite a bit like a woman’s opening, save that the outer folds were a lot, fuller, thicker a little more alien looking…. From his own experience he knew girls did not have stripes or patterning down there. It was actually very pretty, again he wondered what the mechs real valve looked like. Yet what really got him going was the sight of his thick pearly white cum dribbling out from between those plush lips. His eye’s hungrily devoured the seen, admiring a fantasy come to life, savouring the moments before partaking in another.

“Kaaaaaadde.” Heatwave pleaded in an amusing high pitch whiney tone. “Stop staring and do something… for Pimus sake your killing me!”  
“Sorry buddy. Just enjoying the view.” Kade chuckled, the mech just rolled his eyes and wriggled.  
“Well it feels much better than it looks so get on with it!” the human shook his head ruefully at his partners clear impatiens, even if he was just as eager to move along.

Kade scooted closer on his knees and with a steading, guiding hand, entered back into the avatar easily, pushing between the warm soft folds. He let out a sigh, gentle as he thrust forward, sliding almost effortlessly all the way in until their hips ground together. Both of them moaning in bliss. Heatwave ached his back, eye’s closing as he groaned deeply. Feeling his partner stretch him open and filling him deep again. The bot wasn’t going to ever get tired of feeling this.

The Fireman, hung his head, dishevelled hair falling around his face as he took a brief moment to just be cocooned inside his mechs warmth. Mindful of his bots impatient noises, Kade started up a leisurely rhythm, pulling out almost completely before easing himself back in. He eye’s drawn down, watching himself as he disappeared into the hologram, his semen from the previous bout leaking round him, dripping down the Avatars body and onto the leather seat as he drew in and out. It only served to stoke the fire in his belly along with the bots breathy sighs.

Kade decided to tease the alien a little. He pulled out, just leaving the swollen ample head of his shaft in the avatars body. Then started to quickly fuck just the fleshy, wet opening, Kade clenched his teeth hard, trying not to lose his cool when the mech gave a sexy wail as his highly sensitive entrance was assaulted. The erotic sound of moist flesh on synthesized skin filled the air. The smooth shapely head stretching and caressing the Cybertronians replicated valve lips in the most wonderful of ways. Heatwave twitched and writhed beneath the red head, enjoying the domineering treatment.

Kade on his part, felt a surge of power and lust through his veins. The heat in his belly growing into a blazing inferno. The sounds he was prying out of his partner were stunning, Heatwave was so unlike himself as he gasped and mewled in utter pleasure. The knowledge that the mech wanted him like this was simply intoxicating. Knowing the alien was willingly on his back, spread open and allowing him to do what he wanted because he enjoyed it and wanted him so badly. Kade growled, dear god, wanted to fuck his bot so much, not the energetic romp they had last time. Kade wanted to just really fuck him. To do as he’d suggested earlier, just pound the hologram into his own backseat till he came screaming again. 

The need grew in intensity with each passing moment, the mechs breathy moans almost egging him on. Daring him to do so. Kades resolve completely broke when the Mech looked up at him. The bots avatars shining amber eyes, warm and heavy lidded, an utter happy dazed look upon his face. Heatwave right then looked so damned sexy, so needy and wanton. The human was pushed to the edge of sanity and he willing jumped off. 

Kade gave an animal like snarl, grabbed his partners hips and ram himself into the well used opening with as much force as he dared. He intended it just to be a shock, but in his eagerness he forgot his own strength and Jolted the form beneath him with enough gusto to cause the avatar to slide back along the seat, almost hitting his head on the door and emit a painful cry so sharply it sent a chilled wave of panic through the human.

“AAH!” The mech gasped, hissing loudly. His eyes screwed shut, his jaw clenched and his body bowed in what looked like pure agony.   
“Oh shit! Oh my god! Holy shit! I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” The red head stuttered, his now nervously shaking hands coming up to stroke tenderly along the Avatars body to try and ease the apparent pain he’d caused. “Are you okay? Fuck-I-I didn’t mean to be so-rough-I didn’t want it to hurt! Oh god Heatwave, are you okay?!” Kade babbled in utter devastation. 

His stomach sinking like led. His fiery need forgotten completely as he fussed over his partner. He’d never wanted to cause harm to the bot, hell, Heatwave always was reassuring him he couldn’t hurt him. The mech had even let Kade punch him in the gut once just to prove it. So what just happened?

“Wave?! I’m sorry… Please, talk to me?!” Kade pleaded when his partner hadn’t moved or spoken for a minute, only the simulated rise and fall of his expansive tattooed chest let Kade know that he was still there with him.  
“Kade…” The mech spoke hoarsely but didn’t move. His already deep voice taking on an even rougher edge.

“Oh man. I’m sorry, Christ, I’m so sorry!” Kade continued to berate himself for being such an utter asshole and not thinking.   
“Kade…” Heatwave said again slowly, lifting his head to look at him. The Rescue bots expression, to the humans shock, was not of anger or pain, but one of dazed delight. Heatwave looking up at him with hungry, insanely bright amber eyes. Kade felt his worry shift to uncertain. What was going on?

“You okay there, buddy?” the red head asked cautiously. The mech nodded, licking his parted lips and making them glisten in the low light.  
“Please… Do that again… only harder… Oh Primus, do me hard,” the mech moaned so obscenely it was enough to stir the humans arousal back into full force. Yet regardless, he was still left completely baffled by everything that had just transpired.

“W-wha-I-hun?” Kade asked dumbly, not knowing just how to ask. Heatwave whimpered loudly, a begging needy sound, as he undulated under his human partner with fluid like grace. Grinding back into him as he let his head drop back down to the seat. Raising his arms, the avatar braced his hands against his own door, practically purring with desperate desire as he spoke.   
“Kade, I’m okay just… surprised me… please… Frag me… just like you did then… just like tha- I want it like that… it felt so good… do me as hard as you can, Kade… I want it rough… I want you… slag it, I need you now, Please! Frag me till I overload.” The rescue bot begged.

The Human was… stunned. For a moment, he simply stared at his partner as he begged and whimpered beneath him, body rolling encouragingly, causing the most delightful friction that made him ach with want. The bot clearly wanted him to continue. If he really didn’t want it like that, Heatwave would have told him so, to get off him or he’d just deactivate his avatar altogether. But the mech hadn’t… he was actually begging with him for more… With clear signals like that, Kade really didn’t need to be asked twice. 

All his sudden worry and concern was thrown aside after the bots absolutely beautiful and highly erotic plea. The doused fire of his arousal was fanned back into a roaring inferno by the aliens writhing body, his ragged voice and his dirty words. Kade didn’t think it was possible for Heatwave to ever been like this. Become such a mewling mess that just demanded to be taken and used. The red mech had always seemed far too tough and matcho to ever be comfortable doing that… how wrong could Kade have been… and he’d never been more elated to be mistaken in his whole life.

Kade knew that neither of them were going to last very long now. They were both just so worked up already, their passion blazing as bright as the fires they tackled. He could feel the charge building in the air itself. The fireman, now satisfied he hadn’t harmed his bot, quickly repositioned his knees to give him better leverage. He pushed one of heatwaves thighs out to the side, the other up and against the backrest of the seat, affectively spreading him as far as he could in the confined space of the Cybertronians cab. His fingers dug hard into the synthesized soft flesh as he put all his weight and strength into the next jolting thrust.

Heatwave threw his head back and gave a breathy gasps as his human slammed into him over and over again. The piston like moves became brutal as the human assaulted his opening. Yet Heatwave cried out for more with ever slap of the organics skin against his own. The mech tuned out his avatars optical relays, just focusing and immersing himself in the enchanting pleasure Kade was causing in his body and between his legs. Losing himself in all the sensation the human was causing within him.

It was rough, fierce and heady. Thrilling and satisfying at the same time. The added sensation of his partners soft fleshy, balls slapping against his replicated and very sensitive opening caused the most delightful shocks as they struck him. Heatwave hadn’t felt anything like that before, it felt incredible, he wondered what that would feel like against his derma mesh and valve.

Heatwave was truly astounded at how good it felt to have Kade inside him. He’d always enjoyed a good hard spiking when the mood took him, But being with the human… it felt so different than being with one of his own kind. Cybertronian spikes were designed to please, could be augmented to the owners desire. Incorporate any manner of delightful functions from textured surfaces to vibrating nodes. Humans had none of that. Their genitalia was (Bar minor variances) exactly the same was another humans. 

The most they did was either decorate it with tattoos or pierce the skin to add jewellery. Heatwave thought it would lessen the experience to have such an unremarkable appendage. How wrong could a bot be? It turned out humans didn’t need all the fancy gimmicky stuff… not if what Heatwave was feeling was accurate. He didn’t think he ever wanted to feel another inside him again… especially as Kade angled his hips just right and repeatedly slammed into the area which correlated to his deepest and most sensitive pleasure node.

“UGH! YES! OH PRIMUS! AHHH!” The latte skinned avatar cried breathlessly, back arching from pleasure. Kade response was to grin savagely and continue his assault with relish. The Fireman didn’t have to worry about being to gentle, it was clear that his robotic partner found this roughness elating. Kade growled, a sheen of glistening sweat on his skin from the extreme exertion. The human dug his fingers into the holograms form, tightening his grip so much that if the body beneath him had been human, he would no doubt leave ugly buries. 

The red head was in heaven. This was the type of fucking you usually only saw on pornos and most never had a snowballs hope in hell of ever having. Fast, hard and dirty, he was revelling in every moment, swept along in the current of desire he felt for his partner but didn’t fully understand. All he knew was that what they were doing felt incredible. The hard solid contact of body against body, the heat the sound, hell even the smell of the warm leather and his own sweat. Everything set his senses alight. Everything just seemed so much brighter, so much… more.

The only time Kade felt this alive and in the moment was when he’d dash headlong into a raging fire. The same hart pounding adrenaline rush, he got from his job. The thrill. The danger. The control. The race to quell the raging fire. Only this was much more pleasurable and far less life threatening… though even in the back of his mind… he wondered if he could accidently get electrocuted by his Alien partners avatar?

Yet that and most other thoughts were nowhere to be seen in the humans present thoughts. Kade was far too focused on the here and now to worry about a little thing like incidental electrocution. It wasn’t long before they were both close to their respective climaxes. They were both so worked up already that this second round was little more than a flash and burst of rampant and youthful energy. 

Heatwave started babbling between breaths. Words of encouragement, filth and lust. Goading his human on the last leg of their coupling. The aliens physical body was charged with pure energy, the blissful build of sensation gathering in his systems. Every touch, every time Kade moved, feeling him inside and out, both through his holoform and real body. The sheer abundance of information and feeling left the mech with no hope of staying in control.

“oh FA-FRA-ka-KAAADDE!” Heatwave bellowed desperately. A string of Cybertronian curses flowed from him, his engines screeching as he overloaded harder than he’d ever done in his long life. Pure white hot energy coursed through him in delirious euphoric pleasure. His very spark singing in joy throughout his climax, time itself seamed to pause briefly so he could fully appreciate the blissful physical sensations.

“AAH!! Fuck!” The human snarled sharply slamming hard into the avatar as he came, covering him possessively as and pressing close as he was able. His whole body becoming ridged, his abbs and balls tighten as he let out a soft, almost pained, cry, pumping the holoform full of even more cum. Hips jolting with every spasm, Kade hung his head, letting it rest on the avatars shoulder, breathing heavily as his muscles fluttered from all the exercise, fatigue mixing with endorphins in a blissful heady meld of emotions. By god, He’d never felt so good… or so tired, in his life.

Kade made a few lazy shallow thrust, reluctant to even leave his partner. But there was something he wanted to see. Kade pulled out, gave a wince as his sensitive, softening cock slid form the warm, simulated folds, glistening wetly. The human was already missing the snug welcoming warmth, but seeing the head of his cock pop out of the opening almost made up for it. His eyes were captivated by the sight of the opening, lips spread wide and fresh, pearly white cum oozing out from the rippling channel. 

Heatwave lay there, simply sighing contently to himself. If Kade never felt comfortable reversing their roles, it would be no sacrifice. The mech would gladly spend the rest of his functioning life on his back for his partner if was going to be like this. Feeling glorious, warm energy coiling round every one of his systems while deliciously tingly, organic sexual fluid filled him. 

Sometimes, he resented where his life had taken him, first assigned to a backwater rescue bot team, being inadvertently trapped in Status for 4 million years. To be effectively removed from the war that destroyed their planet. Babysit the natives of the world they now called home… and then to be partnered with what he had thought at the time to be the most arrogant, self-opinionated, shallow and condescending being in the universe. That had been the frosted icing on the jelly goodie.

Yet now… now he thanked Primus and the Thirteen and all the lucky stars he was created under. All of the circumstances that had inadvertently lead to this. This utter joy and ecstasy of such physical pleasure. With his avatars optical array still switched off, the bot lay and basked in the moment. Enjoyed all the sensations corseting through his holographic body in the aftermath of their love making. Because when frags were that good, life was no way all that bad. Especially when it was experienced with someone you cared deeply about.

His holographic avatar felt light and fuzzy, his spark now pulsing long and steady. He missed the strangely comforting and satisfying sensation of Kade within him. He felt quite empty after all of that, though not completely. Heatwave moaned loudly, the human had once again deposited a large amount of his reproductive fluid inside him. The liquid made his Avatar energy field fizz and tingle Where ever the thick substance flowed, it stimulated him in a way he couldn’t even try to describe. It just felt… wonderful…

Suddenly, Heatwave realised how quiet it had gotten… the only sounds were his purring engines and Kades deep breathing. The red head hadn’t moved, his large hot hands still resting against his avatar body. The humans finger tip just ever-so-slightly caressing the holograms inner thighs. The mech engaged his avatars optical inputs, they came online sluggishly and he lifted his head. He looked to see his partner still sat between his spread and trembling legs. 

Heatwave unconsciously licked his lips at his humans glorious appearance. By the holy thirteen. When did organic flesh become so slagging erotic? Kades pail skin was again flushed pink, a sheen of sweat from exertion made his toned and well-formed body glisten, the light in the cab highlighting every curve of muscle beautifully. His broad chest expanding and contracting with each heavy breath. The firefighters vibrant red hair which was normally so well kept was now dishevelled and wild around his face. The humans bright blue eye’s focused intently down at his partners intimate area. 

I didn’t take a genius to guess where his partners eye’s were locked on. It only took Heatwave a moment to conclude what the human was so entranced by. A wicked idea crossed the Mechs mind. He gently took the firefighters hand, braking the young mans stare, and lay it over his lower pelvis. Kade regarded him curiously, his bewildered expression adorable. Heatwave just grinned slyly up at him, mischief in his amber eyes and gave his partner a little show. 

The rescue bot pressed his humans hand down against him and worked his replicated valve walls. With practised ease he expelled a large amount of the humans pearly white seed with a sigh like grunt. He groaned loudly, loving the way it felt so wet and sticky. Pushing it out caused his avatar to zing delightfully as it ran thickly out of his channel and down his skin. It was all the more worth it when he saw the expression on the organics face, a strange cross between lust and guilt. Not to mention the strangled desperate noise that came out of the humans throat were utterly cute.

“Awww fuck…” Kade groaned gnawing on his bottom lip, his other hands almost tentatively reaching down to touch the still warm and viscous cum that had been inside his alien partner. “That is so fucking hot...” the red head hummed approvingly. His warm gentle fingertips played with the fluid and hyper sensitive opening. Spreading his creamy spunk further over the mech, stroking his swollen lips and external node. Heatwave whimpered, the pleasant slick touch almost painful he was so sensitive.

“Ugggh… And you said I’m the dirty one?” the mech breathed giddily, enjoying the soft tender touch.  
“I think we both just sharing that spot Wave…” Kade chuckled hevely, sounding happy but very tired. The fire trucks HUD was telling him he needed a recharge soon. After a days work and two powerful overload’s he needed to replenish his energy. Kade seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

“We should clean up… and get back home.” The human sighed reluctantly. “The others will start wondering where we are.”  
“Yeah… you’re probably right.” Heatwave sadly agreed, he knew they needed to, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He always lamented on how short their alone time was. The human gave a theatrical sighed before flopping down un-ceremoniously on top of his partner in an undignified heavy heap of arms and legs and just lay there.

“Kade… this is not getting ready to go back.” Heatwave pointed out, but made no effort to move the human. Enjoying having his warm hefty weight on him.  
“Let’s just… lay here for a while, yeah?” The fireman muttered against his chest. “I’m bushed. You’re hard work.” The bot merely gave an amused snort.  
“Yeah, sure thing…” he said, felling the young man smile against him and hum in what sounded to the mech like contentment and relax. 

They lay across the fire trucks back seat, the air around them warm and cosy. Kade draped haphazardly over his mechs solid holoform. The fireman’s breathing soon evened out and he quickly dropped off to sleep, a soft snore every now and then. Heatwave wrapped him up in his arms holding him securely. Heatwave swept Kades sweaty locks away from his flushed handsome face. The Cybertronian placed a soft kiss atop the humans head and spoke softly in his native tongue. Whispering things he could not say behind words the human could not understand even if he were awake.

Heatwave couldn’t tell Kade how much this evening had meant to him. Or even how much Kade really meant to him. This wasn’t supposed to be a big thing… Kade had a girlfriend… he knew that when they started this. To the human this was all just some fun on the side even if the human had reservations and guilt. They’d talked about it, the mech had done his best to reassure Kade that Cybertronians had many sexual partners and it wasn’t a big deal. That he was just willing to help Kade explore a side of himself he didn’t know existed. The rescue bot knew that Kade was with Hayley and Heatwave was fine with that. He was… Honestly.

Yet… as much as he told himself all those things… He could quite quash the tiny persistent voice in the back of his mind that called him a fragging liar. That yelled at him to stop pretending. Flat out demanded that he admit to himself that he wasn’t as casual about this relationship as he claimed. That he felt far more for the red haired organic being then just friendship or even lust. What he felt for Kade was more… deeper… dangerous… foolish… 

Heatwave smiled sadly to himself, gently running his fingers through the sweat damp hair, listening to the humans steady deep breathing. The mech knew Kade would never reciprocate his feelings to the extent he felt. It was idiotic to think he ever would. Heatwave was Cybertronian, Kade was Human. Mecha with Organic. They just… didn’t mix well. They were just too different to have anything between them except fun. Heatwave could give Kade a lot… friendship, companionship, affection , safety… but not everything a human mate could. Offspring for one… they couldn’t grow old together either… human lives were so very short, almost nothing. A blink of an optic to a Cybertronian who could live for hundreds of millennia…. The thought of them having a relationship beyond friends with benefits was… as he though… illogical… impractical… impossible.

The young man let out a disgruntled noise in his sleep, making cute little grumbling sounds and started to fidget. As if he was picking up on the mechs disheartened mood. Heatwave couldn’t help but smile and tightening his hold. Gently stroking Kades back and shushing him softly to comfort him. It worked almost instantly as the red head let out a large sigh and settled back down, relaxing once again in the Avatars arms. Heatwave feeling the puffs of hot moist air the human expelled from his breathing on his darker skin.

It didn’t matter really, the robotic alien thought. Not any of it. Heatwave realised that he should count his blessings, with everything that had happened to his people and their home world, he should be grateful for all the joys and pleasures that came his way. He’d take what he could with the human while he had the chance. While Kade wanted him. One day the human would get board of their games. Kade would eventually ask Hayley or someone else to be his Conjunx Enderua and end their late night flings. Kade would bind himself to another human… get ‘married’… have children of his own… Grandchildren even… Grow old and eventually… die…

Heatwave felt his spark pang in sadness at the knowledge that the humans life was going to be over so quickly. It didn’t seem fair… But then who ever said life ever was?

He didn’t know how long They had. A week? A month? Dare he hope for a year? To be together like this. But whatever time they had left, the bot would treasure every moment Kade spent with him… be it intimately or just in friendship… commit each detail to memory and thank Primus for them every day for as long as he lived… 

Because when you love someone… every moment is a gift… and far too precious to let slip through your grasp…


	4. Taking a look... Under the hood...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since telling Kade about his... equipment... the young man cant stop thinking about exactly what Heatwaves got under his plateing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god....
> 
> i apologises for the lengthy hiatus... life and stuff got in the way....
> 
> there is more coming... will try and get some more out soon-ish...
> 
> thank you so much for sticking with me and supporting the ship, fandom and work.
> 
> all the luvs! XXX

“Hay… Wave… can I ask something?” Kade asked Heatwave suddenly, the two sat in the shade of a large tree. It had been a quiet day, not much had happened besides rescuing Mr. Pettiepaws from his tree and a stupid kid that somehow gotten his head stuck through some railings. How children managed to do this every few months and not learn from it the fireman would never know. They had been on patrol all day and had finished about an hour ago. Kade had grabbed a sandwich and drink from the café and the pair had found their way to Blossom vale. 

 

Heatwave thoughtfully tuning in his radio to the local station to listen to music as his partner ate. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the tunes, sun and quiet beauty of their surroundings. Kade no sooner finished his food when a tentative question slipped past his crumb covered lips.   
“Hay… Wave. Can I… ask you about something?” The mech tried not to stare as the humans moist pink tongue appeared to lick his lips, a thumb running over the soft flesh to clear the pesky specks away.

 

“Sure, ask away” The fire truck said. The young man seemed more than a little unsure of himself. A rare thing for the hot headed human, the mech eyed him curiously.  
“Well… it’s… kinda… personal… I don’t want you getting mad at me.” The redhead said carefully, as if his very words might cause the mechs anger to ignite.   
“Why the pit would I get mad?” The bot snorted. Kade still looked wearily at him. Whatever it was, it was worrying the human enough to make him fidget and pick at the label of his bottle of fruit smoothie. “Oh come on! Just spit it out already!” the mech chuckled.

 

“Can I see you?” Kade blurted out quickly, his cheeks flushing the adorable bright red of embarrassment that Heatwave always found so utterly endearing about humans.  
“See me?” The bot frowned, not understanding what the man meant. “But… you can already see me….” He said slowly.  
“Yeah, No-I mean… I wanna SEE you! Ya’ know… all’a you.” The young man reddened further as he indicated with his eyes and a sharp tilt of the head at the mech pelvic area. “Like, I wanna see what everything… looks like… down there… I mean…”

 

“Oh!” The bot exclaimed, finely understanding what the human was actually getting at. But his surprise turned quickly into confusion and he simply asked. “Why?”  
“I dunno,” Kade shrugged, looking down, worrying his bottom lip as he swirled the remaining thick drink in its bottle. “I’m just… curious.” Heatwave didn’t know whether to be flattered or annoyed. He wasn’t some spectacle to be gawked at… especially not when it involved his most intimate areas.

 

“You humans have a saying don’t you? About felines and curiosity. I’m not some Primus forsaken exhibit in your blasted museum for you to look at! Or a truck you can just pop the bonnet open to fiddle with whenever you feel like it!” the bot snapped with a deathly glare. The humans eyes widened.  
“Wha-Whoa, hay! No! God! No! It’s not like that Wave! Honest!” Kade implored with waving hands. Picking up on how much he had apparently offended the Alien. “Nothing like that at all! It’s just…”  
“Just what?!” The bot growled. Kade, licked his lips and took a deep breath. Knowing the best way to sort this was to be direct and honest… no matter how embarrassing or difficult it would be for him.

 

“Look, Wave… Ever since you told me, that you have all that…. Equipment… down there I- dame it,” the human groaned at his own weakness and ineloquent tongue, he ran a hand through his hair as he felt a stirring n his pants. “I can’t stop thinking about you… what you might actually look like… down there…” he said quietly, risking a hopeful look up at the mech as he made his confession. “I really want to see because… well, I guess there is something really wrong with me cuz…. Dude… I think it’s all kinds of hot.” Kade could feel that his face was likely the same shade as the fire trucks paint job. He was relieved to see the hard look on his partners face melt away to one of astonishment. Kade wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing.

 

“Seriously?” the mech asked, with a quirked brow. “You really wanna check out my arrays? Because you… think it’s… hot?”  
“Yeah.” Kade nodded vigorously, before realising he was appearing far too eager and reverted back to his normal persona of cockiness with a clearing of his throat. “Well, I mean, you’ve seen all my parts loads of times… so I wanna see yours. It’s only fair dude.”  
“Hun, yeah right… only fair…” the bot chuckled with a knowing smirk. 

 

The young man had a point though and it was a reasonable request he supposed. Yet Heatwave did have niggling concern that was scratching away at the back of his processor. If he showed Kade his most intimate arrays, there was a fairly big chance the human would take one look and be toughly turned off by what he saw forever. It was one thing to incorporate approximations of them into a human avatar, but to see the real thing? Heatwave told himself he shouldn’t be disappointed if that was going to be the case. They were such different species, he knew he couldn’t expect the Human to be as attracted to his parts as his own kind would be. Besides, they’d still have his holoform and the fireman seemed to really enjoy what they did with it. 

 

“Where you going?” Kade asked as the bot huffed and stood.  
“I though you wanted to get your freak on?” Heatwave smirked with a mischievous glint in his optics.  
“What… Now?!” The human spluttered.  
“As good a time as any, but we should find a better place.” The mech said looking around.  
“Why? It’s pretty quiet here.” Kade said, though the statement was voided as a group of kids ran into view not far from them.

 

“Not quite enough for my liking. I do have some dignity ya’know.” The bot said.  
“Really? When did you get that?” Kade grinned up at him as he got to his feet.  
“You’re so hilarious.” the mech said sarcastically. “The last thing I want is for one someone to see us. You humans are a bit funny when it comes to sex, I don’t know how anyone else would react if they saw what I got under my plating. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t particularly want to try and explain what we were doing to your dad.”  
“Okay, point taken.” Kade shuddered, imagining the horrifying seen of trying to explain to his farther exactly why Heatwave was flashing him in the public park.   
“Cuz I tell ya, if I’m going down… I’m taking you with me.” Heatwave clarified.  
“Wow, always good to know you’ve got my back buddy.” Kade snorted.

 

The two quickly disappeared into the trees. Heatwave keeping to himself that if they did indeed get caught, despite what he said, he’d do everything he could to take the heat off his partner. He cared for the young organic too much to have him suffer if he could prevent it. Even if it meant embarrassment and suffering for himself. 

 

They walked in a comfortable silence, but there was a tension building in the air. Sparked by fleeting looks and the occasional gentle touches between them. Kade running a gloved hand over heatwaves shin or the bot ruffling the young man’s hair. It was clear to the both of them that it didn’t take much to get either in the mood. This strange energy between them was potent and intoxicating. A narcotic that neither wanted to quit. Each time they were together it only fostered the desire and need for the other. Though at present, Heatwave was trying not to get too excited about the event coming. The fear of the humans rejection and disgust looming in his mind.

 

Kade begun to wonder just how far the mech was planning on going, they had been walking for nearly 20 minuets and the forest around them had become thick. The trees becoming more tightly packed it was getting difficult for the bot to move. The dappled light that broke through the trees gave Heatwave a mysterious, alluring and otherworldly presents. Even in the dense undergrowth, he was agile and made little sound. As if he were some giant, magical beast that lurked in a dark enchanted forest. It quietly astounded the fireman how quietly the mech could move. 

 

Kade may have looked cool and collected on the outside, but inside he was already a quivering bundle of nerves. Excited was not an adequate word to describe how he felt. Kade would have put money on the Mech telling him to, in no uncertain terms, take a flying leap when he proposed this. The young man never expected the bot to be willing. Kade had meant every word he’d said though. Since that night they’d screwed in Heatwaves cab he’d found himself fantasizing more and more about the bot and not the hologram. Not that he didn’t do that already… just now he had even more information to do so…

 

“Well… here’s as good as any place…” Heatwave sighed as they reached a gap in in trees. It was small, just beg enough for the bot to stretch his arms out without touching trees, the dense leaf canopy covering them from any prying eyes in the sky while still casting that beautiful speckled light over them. But above all it was quiet and well out of anyone’s way, so no chance of being discovered. Kade felt his hart pound against his ribs as Heatwave sat down on the mossy carpet, resting his back against a thick sturdy old tree. Knees bent and legs apart, the young man’s nether regions made themselves known at how much they appreciated the view.

 

“Alright I’m no doctor,” Heatwaves sighed softly. “But I can at least sate that curiosity of yours and explain what’s what.” The mech was trying very hard not to let himself hope for too much out of this. Stick to the basics, he thought. Just show him and perhaps while they were here he could switch on his Avatar and get the human to frag him against a tree. Heatwave gave the human a smile. His already warm arrays heating at the thought of his young partner pinning him to the rough bark surface. Those soft moist lips and tongue delving deep into his mouth while his long smooth rod slid inside him, bringing him into a blinding overload. The bot felt the first trickles of lubricant forming behind his panels. Yhea… that would be really nice…

 

“Wait.” Kade suddenly spoke up, stopping Heatwaves train of thought. The mech looked up to see the Human watching him with unexpectedly hungry blue eye’s, the young man slowly moistened his lips before speaking and stepping closer. “I don’t… Wave, I don’t want the biology lesson version. I was hoping… you’d make it more… interesting?”  
“Interesting?” Heatwave repeated softly, his spark spinning, not quite willing to believe. Was he really hearing this? From Kade? 

 

“Yeah, like, less PG13 and more… R rated. By, ya’know… t-touching yourself.” Kade said softly, his pail cheeks flushing form the awkward intimate request. Never had the young man asked this of anyone. He wasn’t sure how it was supposed to sound without coming off like something from a bad porn film. “I mean, seeing you getting off would be the best way to show me how it all works right?” It was the flimsiest reasoning Heatwave had ever heard, but by Primus did it not rev his engines. The bot hadn’t been asked to do something like that in a very long time. Yet Heatwave was still aware that the human could so easily be turned off his natural root form. Heatwave kept in mind that the initial aroused curiosity could change once he got going; the bot chose to push aside the nagging doubt and forge ahead. He’d deal with it if it came to it.

 

“Ok… so you want a little show, Hun?” The fire-truck clarified, his voice dropping to an even deeper, huskier timber. Kade licked his strangely dry lips again, a shiver of arousal running through him and he nodding vigorously. Fuck how the red head adored his bots amazing voice.  
“Oh yeah… that’d be real hot.” Kade smiled, clear eyes glinting eagerly. “I can finely see how you look as you blow your fuses. Your avatars grate and all, Wave,” The young organic said, coming close enough to stoke the rescue bots leg. His warm leather glove caressing the smooth, living metal tenderly. “But it’s- I mean it is you but, it’s not you, you…” the human babbled. “Am I making sense?”

 

“Enough…,” Heatwave said softly, he felt a rush of utter adoration for the small human. The young man would never know how much that statement touched his spark. How much it actually meant to the mech that Kade wanted to see him, the real him, in every way possible. He found it both the sweetest and the most tantalizing thought of all. If this went well… it would open up a lot more interesting and wonderful possibility’s to them…

 

“Alright then. As you asked so nicely… just for you.” Heatwave purred, watching the organic bite his lip, white teeth worrying the soft flesh in anticipation. The mech slid a little further down so he was resting in a more comfortable, and hopefully seductive, position. Readjusting his legs to spread them wider. It would open him up and let his partner see everything he had to offer. Trepidation and excitement mixing and building in his chest as slowly, Heatwave ran his servos over his thighs, following the sensitive transformation seems. His servos dipping into groves and joints at his knees and hips, stoking the delicate wires beneath. He let out a soft sigh when they swept tantalizingly over his heating panels. Tracings the lines of metal on his crotch.

 

Kade watched every move avidly. After a few minuet, his partners pelvic plating slid away to revel what was underneath. He found himself stepping closer to better see the Cybertronians mysterious sexual array. Heatwave gave another soft breathy sigh as he ran his servos lightly around an opening at the front of his body. The humans jaw almost unhinged as the mechs spike slowly extended and pressurized into the aliens waiting, eager servo. Heatwave gently stroked the shaft with ease, paying special attention to the bright strips of glowing, yellow bio-lights that lined it either side that sent pleasant tingles through his frame.

 

The human could only watch with wide eye’s. The thing was nearly as big as Kade was. To him, it looked like a god dame modern sculpture. A work of pornographic alien art. Intricate panels of interlocking and overlapping metal of red and grey. Thick cables that made deep, prominent ridges and sumptuous curves. It’s head a most impressive arrow shape and a sizable girth. The tip was already leaking a clear pinkish liquid that dribbled down the length. To the humans wonder, it made Kade stand to attention, a feeling… such a hungry need he’d never felt before. But as tantalizing as the sight of his partners pretty robotic cock, what really captivated the humans attention most was the familiar, yet very alien opening that had been safely hidden between his partners legs. The bot hadn’t been lying about what he had down there.

 

Kade found it strangely beautiful to his human eye’s, found it hard to tear his gaze away. The metal there wasn’t like the rest of the Cybertronians body, it looked… soft. Playable. It seemed to twitch and flex with tiny movements. With much more complex interlocking layers of metal. Almost like woven metal mesh or fabric. A pair of large, dark, swollen looking lip like structures ran down the middle. A glossy wet substance was seeping from between them, slowly dripping down Heatwaves plating. Nestled directly between the spike and valve, was a smooth, glowing yellow spot. Lines of bright bio-lights joined and connected the interfacing arrays together. Kade found his fingers twitching… wanting desperately to touch it all…

 

“so… Like what you see?” Heatwave asked, his servo lazily stroking his spike, occasionally grazing over his outer node, his optics watching the humans face intently. The young man cleared his throat.  
“I do… like it, I mean…” Kade said, his own voice sounding husky. His moist pink tongue licked dry lips. “Looks all good…” The bot smiled almost shyly. Feeling quite flattered his partner seemed too really like what was on offer.  
“Well, like I was telling you before… We Cybertronians have Spikes,” He said as he griped his shaft and gave a few slow, but intent tugs, slicking himself with the leaking fluid. Watching as the humans eyes avidly followed his movements. “And we have valves… I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what goes where when we chose to couple.” 

 

Heatwave grinned wolfishly, seeing the human swallow thickly, wetting his lips again as the bot lowered his other hand and skirted the edge of his valve with gentle digits. Caressing the derma mesh before sliding his fingertip between the rubbery, lubricated fold. The mech sighed deeply, shuttering his optics, helm coming back to rest against the tree. With the first teasing touches, the slick lubricant coated his fingers. Lust coiling and burning already so hotly within him. The fact that Kade was here, watching him, and wanted him to stimulate himself for his viewing pleasure only heightened the highly evocative atmosphere. 

 

The fireman stood, now partly leaning against his partners leg. Captivated by the way the Cybertronians touch was becoming more insistent. The way the mech stroked and touched himself with such clear enjoyment. Kade heard the tell-tail sighs of the bots arousal, the way his engines purred and his cooling fans shunting into action. The human’s breath hitched as the rescue bot pushed a single thick digit deep into his opening, easily past those plump soft looking lips with an obscene groan. Heard him sigh deeply as he drew it out slowly and begun to work it back and forth slowly in his valve while he gently stroked his shaft.

 

Curling his servos to caress his walls as he withdrew, Heatwave spread clear blue lubricant all over his hands and opening. The redhead watched hungrily, enjoying the zoned out expression on his usually stoic partners face, the little tremors that ran through Heatwaves frame, the twitch and stutter of his hips and the breathy sounds the gruff mech made as he pleasured himself. All quite amazing to watch, even more so when Heatwave inserted another digit inside himself with a soft squelch. Kade groaned with desperate need, his aching cock throbed as those thick, sticky lips stretching easily around the large robotic fingers. 

 

It wasn’t long before Heatwave had worked himself up to three of his large servos inside himself, moving fast and freely into the stretched opening and the surrounding derma mesh. The blue tinted, super slick gel dribbled thickly from his valve now. Pre-overload lubricant dripped from his leaking spike, coating his rod and making his movements much more fluid. Pleasure gradually pooling and building in all his circuits. Primus it’d been too long since he’d done this. 

 

“How’s that feel?” Kade asked hoarsely. Finding it difficult to form actual words.  
“Mmmmmugh…. Good.” The mech rumbled, pushing his servos in a little deeper for emphasis. Remembering how delicious it had felt to be full of Kade when the human had fragged his holo avatar into his own backseat. The Autobot closed his optics and lost himself in memory, reliving the lust filled evening they had spent together. How Heatwave wished they were more physically compatible in their natural forms. He would delight in feeling Kades soft warm, pliable flesh against him… inside him… Have the human pound him into the forest floor… The bots hips jerked and he whined mournfully… he bet it would feel amazing…

 

“It’s good… but… I wish… I could feel you.” Heatwave muttered, voice full of regret, thinking out loud at how lovely it would be to feel his Partner more intimately.  
“You can if you want?” Came the soft husky voice in return.  
“Wha?” Heatwave asked, opening his optics and lifting his helm to look down. Senses somewhat dazed and mind lost in his pleasure and the charge building in his systems. He wasn’t sure if he was hearing things. 

 

“Do you want me to come over and touch you?” Kade reiterated, his voice low but eager and his own breathing erratic. The mech could see that his clear blue eye’s had dilated wide, a sure sign of the organics own arousal. “I’d like too. Would that be okay?” the human asked so sweetly, his cheeks tinted pink with a mix of shyness and desire.  
“You’d want to?” Heatwave asked, not hiding the surprise in his already rough voice, “I’d really like it if you did…” the bot said softly. Honestly, he’d really not expected such an enticing or wonderful offer. The fireman looked genuinely excited at the prospect. 

 

Kade moved away from the support of his partners leg and quickly set about striping off his long over coat and thick black gloves. It was only when the big coat was gone that Heatwave could clearly see the massive straining bulge in his humans yellow protective trousers. The mech knew that must be very uncomfortable for the human. How long had he been that worked up? Again he was quietly stunned. Realizing, Kade must honestly find this whole situation as much of a turn on as himself. That Kade found ‘him’ attractive and desirable in his root bot form. Heatwave found it hard to fathom. He’d not thought it possible for an organic to desire a mechanical being in such a carnal way. Maybe this thing between them wasn’t such a one way physical attraction as he first thought. 

 

Heatwave soon stopped thinking too deeply on the subject though, especially when Kade was looking at him with such a intent and lustful gaze… it made his energon boil and engines rev hard…

 

“Take your shirt off.” Heatwave rumbled with a smirk. “You might get messy…”  
“Well, You’re just lucky I like to get my hands dirty and tinker with leaky old rust buckets, aren’t you.” The human said in a playfully teasing tone, returning the smirk. Heatwave bit down on his lower lip plate and sniggered. Happy to play along with the levity.   
“Well, this old rust bucket is in desperate need of some attention…” the mechs deep voice rumbles sending a shiver through the young humans body. 

 

With a shuddering breath, the fireman hooked his thumbs under his braces. Slipping them off his shoulders one at a time and letting them hang loosely around his waist. Kade then grabbed the hem of his white t-shirt. With deliberate slowness, the young man pulled the cotton garment off over his head, exposing his body and ruffling his red hair. Kade heard the bot give a low appreciative sound. Kade threw the shirt onto his coat before popping open the button on his trousers and lowered the fly, breathing a sigh of relief as some of the agonizing pressure was removed. His trousers sliding down his slender hips a little, exposing his tight fitting, dark boxers.

 

The mechs optics drank in the sight of his half naked human. His bare torso, pale pink, smooth skin slid over hard cut muscle as he moved towards him. The shapes oh so pleasing to the mechs optics and beautiful, dark, little dermal speckles that covered his back and shoulders in such delightful patterns. The sensual way the clothing hung from his hips and the tantalizing trail of coarse, red hair that flowed from his navel and disappeared beneath his dark underwear. The fireman was a defiantly a fine physical specimen of the human species. One Heatwave adored studying every chance he got.

 

“You’ll tell me if I hurt you, right?” Kade said, he looked so serious it made Heatwave bark with laughter. The fireman was secretly such a tender softy underneath his arrogant bravo. It was adorable to know he was worried about damaging him. The human scowled up at him. “Hay! I’m being serious!”  
“I know, I know. That’s what’s funny! I just don’t think you could hurt me if you tried, Kade.” The mech sniggered, shifting his legs for better footing. “Just get over here. I wanna feel you against me.” Heatwave purred lowly, removing his sodden fingers, making an obscenely wet sound as they moved away for the human to explore his frame. 

 

Not wasting another moment, the redhead finely came within reach, his blue eyes roaming over the bared wet arrays eagerly. Kade could feel the heat coming from the equipment as he knelt before it. It was invitingly warm as he tentatively raised his bare hands and placed his palms flat on the swollen, moist outer lips. He heard Heatwaves take in a sharp breath and the bots intakes increase from just this simple touch. His hips twitching as he fought to remain in control. The Human took it as a good sign, but still very cautious of his partners and his own safety, Kade gently ran his hands over the surprisingly soft, cushiony material of the outer valve, so slick with Heatwaves lubricant. 

 

As Heatwave was a mechanical being, Kade thought that everything about him would be made of metal, every part hard and unforgiving, but the valve felt more like very soft stretchy rubber even though it had the sheen of metal. He guested it must help cushion the impact when Cybertronians got it on together. Kade could only imagen the noise they would make or the sheer brute force that they likely had to endure while they fucked. Especially if Heatwave like getting pounded as much as he’d done to his holoform. 

 

The sudden insane image of his bot sprawled on all fours burst across his mind. Aft in the air as he was getting fucked raw by some bigger, faceless mech. Just imagining the catastrophic clanging, shiny lubricant covering their frames and his partners rough voice glitch form pleasure as he was roughly used. The filthy scenario made his cock throb almost painfully in approval. Kade sighed to himself. There must be something seriously wrong in his head. No normal person should be this turned on by the thought of robots dirty fucking. His attention was drawn back when the mechs moaned deeply. His optics off-lining from the delightful sensation of the humans soft skin resting on his hyper sensitive valve.

 

“Uhg… Kade…” Heatwave groaned breathily, his hips shifting ever so slightly, careful not to hurt his lover yet trying to encourage him to touch more. Luckily Kade let his curiosity win and the human started to explore the exposed array before him. Tracings the lines and seems of the flexible metal. Rubbing the bright bio-lights lights with his fingertips, the human smiled as they pulsed and flickered in response to his touch. Kade massaged and pushed down on the plump, spongy lips. Doing so made sticky lubricant swell and drip from the between the mechs wet folds. It slid down his plating, making a large pool of fluid below and causing the giant alien growl and claw at the earth. 

 

“You are such a Fragging tease,” Heatwave moaned when the fireman ran his thumbs between the outer valve lips, through the sticky lubricant that seeped from them. Gently he slipped his hands between them, caressing the inner lips before pushing the valve entrance open slightly. The bot whined and whimpered as he was gently played with. It was delicious agony. The mech had never been so delicately handled in all his life. It was a delight and frustration at the same time. It felt so good but he craved more. So much more. “That settles it… you are the spawn of Unicron you fragger…” he murmured, Kade just snorted and continued his ministrations.

 

“Wave, Could you… spread yourself open for me?” The human asked in a soft almost whisper of a voice. As strong as he was, Kade thought it would take some effort to open the array himself. He wanted to get a good look inside and explore his partner properly to see just what made him tick. Maybe it was the mechanics curiosity in him? Whatever it was, the young man knew he desperately wanted to see more.

 

Kade leant back momentarily as the mech complied with his request. Carefully moved his servo down and used the digits on his hand to gently part the thick outer valve, exposing part of his inner channel. Heatwaves vents and fans roared as he felt a light breeze blow over him. It was such debauchery on his part. Exposing himself to the young organic in such a wicked way, he should be ashamed of himself. What would the others think? Instead he groaned throatily, hips wriggling, eager for his partner to touch him further.

 

Kade had though it would just be a straight open passage behind the folds. Instead the interior walls looked tightly drawn together but just as soft and flexible as the mechs outer valve. The bots passage was clearly similar in structure to his species own counterparts. Again Kade found himself imagining how another Cybertronians junk would stretch and fill the warm wet channel. He let out a soft whine as his own dick ached and mourned the fact that he could never know just how good the bot would feel around him… how he’d never be able to claim that hole for himself, fill his bot with spunk and watch it leak out of his beautiful robo pussy.

 

Pushing those sad thoughts aside, Kade focused on the here and now. He could see there were lines of lightly glowing spots that appeared at regular intervals inside the mech. The human ran his hand around the inner rim touching them with feather lightness. Heatwave made a small squeaking noise ever time his hand swiped across one of the blue spots, his hips bucking and frame shuddering. Kade was captivated by every move and sound his partner made.

 

“I put my hand in there I’m not gonna lose it am I?” Kade asked, he was a little weary… he’d once seen a movie about a girl with teeth in her vagina. She’d chopped a guys junk off while he was inside her. He’d utterly deserved it because he was rapeing her at the time, but still… that had given him nightmares for a week. He had no clue how he would explain it to his dad if he did happen to lose an arm inside his bot vag.

 

“No, pretty sure you’ll be safe.” Heatwave puffed with strained laughter. “I promise, nothing sharp in there. It’s far too sensitive…”  
“Alright then, move your hand buddy.” Kade said, patting the servo gently, Obediently the mech removed his servo, closing his inner valve form view. 

 

The firefighter gently slid his hand between the soft outer lips, covering it in lube before daring to push into his robotic partner. Heatwave gasped as the humans arm slid a little further, going up to just past his elbow. It was such an alien feeling, his sensors firing wildly at the organic intuition. The bots optics slid closed and he simply focused on the delicious feeling.

 

The only thing Kade could liken the experience to, was one of those weird water filled tubes that kids play with, Kade always felt those things were a bit dodgy. Or maybe it was just his overactive dirty imagination. The channel was so soft and pliable, he could feel the walls rippling and clenching around his arm. 

 

As Kade felt around, he found a significantly larger spot within reach that felt different to the rest. He swiped his hand around it and it in turn made Heatwave stiffen and produced the most lusty, moan from his partner he had ever heard. Kade felt the walls around his arm flutter and contract slightly tighter. The robots legs quivered and his hips swivelled gently, silently asking for more stimulus.

 

“That feel good?” Kade asked, with a devilish grin.  
“yeeeaah.” The mech breathed. “Do it again…” Heatwave practically begged. Kade watched and listened to his partner as he rubbed the spot, applying a little more pressure than before. Heatwaves jaw dropped and he grabbed the tree behind him for support, abandoning his spike altogether. The bot started to vent heavily, engines growling loudly.

 

“Oh… oh yes, right there… just there ah! Oh!” the mechs voice was full of static and unusually high as the cluster of sensors was stoked by soft, dextrous, little fingers. Kade grinned in triumph and sped up his motions, his arm sliding in and out with great ease. Effectively fucking the giant alien with his limb. Quickly turning his normally grumpy and snarky partner into a trembling hysterical mess on the forest floor.

 

The human glanced up at the glowing little spot at the top of the valve just under his spike… it brightly pulsed invitingly, just begging to be touched. If it was what he thought it was, he could definitely use it to his advantage. Giving into temptation, Kade ran his other hand through the dripping lubricates coming from his partner, he reached up and stroked the soft lump. Heatwave wailed so loudly, it startled nearby birds in the trees. The bots legs were shaking, his back arching as sensation assaulted his frame. His voice was crackled and strained. Nothing like Kade had ever heard before. It was something the human could really get used to hearing.

 

“OH! Primus!” Heatwave gasped, servos gouging out groves in the old tree. Sending shards of bark to the ground. Kade grinned and continued to assault both spots together. The mechs engines were revving hard, the bots legs were strained and trembling, the young man could hear tension in the bots cables and the creek of stressed metal. Heatwave was wound so tight Kade began to fear the mech would snap in two. He didn’t want to hurt him… he never wanted that…

 

“OH! OH FRAG! FRAG IT! KA-KADE! D-DON’T STOP!” The mech wailed desperately when he felt the humans pace falter slightly. “PRIMUS PLEASE! DON’T STOP!!” Fear shoved away, heady lust causing through his veins at his partners pleas, convincing the human to keep going. Driving into him hard and fast. He wanted to make his bot cum and cum hard. The need to do it consumed his hazed mind, wanting to make the bot feel as good as Heatwave always made him feel, not caring about himself. Kade wanted to show his partner how much he appreciated and enjoyed what he did to him… what they did together… so without thinking, he lent down… and greedily ran the flat of his hot wet tongue all over the brightly pulsing outer node.

 

The mech screamed the humans name as he overloaded. The bots roar was almost deafening as his whole body jerked and went ridged. Kade yelped in surprise as this partners quivering valve clamped down on his arm, the soft walls rippling and squeezing in obscenely sensual waves. A rush of sweet smelling, warm fluid gushed from the mechs valve with each spasm, It was like a tidal wave and doused the human completely. The young man was also unceremoniously sprayed from above with more warm liquid, though this was of a thicker consistency and bright luminous pink of all colours.

 

It took a good few moments for the erotic haze to subside and for him to process that not only did he really just make his fire truck partner squirt… but that alien robot cum… was neon pink. 

 

Kade let the mech take his time and come down from his high, gently stroking his twitching thigh and pelvis with his free hand. It was a good few minutes before he could get his arm back, it slipped fee easily once the valve relaxed, but it was dripping with thick, sticky light blue lube. The young man flicked his hand a few timed to try and remove the residue. He only succeeded in making it fly everywhere. It was a good thing he’d taken his shirt off after all, Kade was really hoping Cybertronian spunk didn’t stain. At least his outer uniform could be hosed down.

 

The young man looked over his partner… his smile only grew wider. The mech was still a shaking mess. Leaking from both fluttering valve and twitching spike. The bot hadn’t been joking when he talked about here being puddles of lubricant when his kind got aroused. It pooled underneath him in a most obscene and filthy way. It was stunning. Heatwave was venting hard, dragging in cool air, compensating for his burning hot frame. His armour pinging and popping as it cooled. The mechs legs were trembling still, little shudders of residual pleasure rippling through his frame. Kade may had only a few lovers in his life, but he liked to think he’d pleased them all during their intimate times. Yet he’d never left anyone like this. Literally fucked senseless. It was thrilling to see….

 

He’d always felt so awful for not being able to please the mech in his natural form. He’d felt so selfish and incapable. Especially when the bot was so free with his affections. Kade liked to make his lovers happy. It gave him great satisfaction and heightened the whole experience for him. In the beginning he couldn’t do that with Wave. The avatar had helped overcome that a lot, but as much as he enjoyed how it looked and felt, he still felt like it was a bit of a cop out. As if he were short changing the mech… but he had a feeling all that was now going to change.

 

Now that he knew about the mechs valve… and how much fun it was… he wasn’t going to leave them alone. He was already thinking of some dirty little ideas. Kade wanted to see Heatwave like this again, as frequently as possible. Seeing his big strong bot quaking and panting on the ground as the fireman touched him. He wanted to hear the mech beg again. It was a powerfully erotic sensation of dominance over this titan. The human wondered where he could buy a shit tone of vibrators without raising suspicion? Then answered his own question when he realised this was exactly the thing the internet was made for. But he was getting a little ahead of himself… first he had to make sure he hadn’t broken his playmate…

 

“Hay… you alright there Wave? You still with me?” Kade asked, petting the rescue bots plating while he swept his goo covered hair back and out of his face. It stuck down like he’d just dumped a tub of hair gel on his head. The mech had to reset his vocaliser three times before he could answer.  
“Y-yeah… that was just… so intense…” he breathed, his voice rough and full of static. “Never expected… never thought… “  
“That I could do that to you?” Kade said smugly.

 

“No… That you’d ever want to…” Wave said in a soft whisper, full of unusual unthinkable vulnerability. It suddenly struck Kade that perhaps what he’d done meant far more to the bot than just having some kinky fun. The young man gave a short amused sound and smiled warmly up at his partner.  
“Well, as I said before… I like working with temperamental dirty old machines… and they don’t come much more grumpy then you buddy…”

 

When the mech eventually opened his optics to look down at him, Kade watched those golden glowing orbs cycle ridiculously wide. Heatwave saw his half naked human completely covered in his Lubricant and transfluid, he thought he was going to overload again from the sight. The two fluids mixing to create a beautiful marbled pattern, the sticky liquids making his smooth pail skin glisten. Adding highlights to all the shapes of his muscles. Looking like a freshly waxed chaise. His hair slicked back, clogged with his transfluid, it dripped obscenely down over his skin. it was possibly the most erotic sight the bot had ever seen…

 

Tiredness forgotten, the mech scooped his human up and started to lick him clean.

 

“Aw! Gross man! Ewww!” Kade laughed, squirming in the mechs grip. The mech payed him no heed as he was not really putting up a real fight and continued his cleansing. Running his tongue slowly over his chest and defined abs.   
“Cant help it, you taste so good covered in my fluid.” The rescue bot rumbled. Soon enough he had Kade breathing heavily and moaning in his grasp. Heatwave tugged gently the yellow trousers, managing to pull them down enough to signal Kade at what he wanted. With shaky hands the human pushed down his underwear, letting out a relieved sigh as at last he was free. 

 

Kade groaned throatily, head falling back as Heatwaves slick covered glossa dipped low and started caressing the organics hard, weeping flesh. He was so worked up it didn’t take any time at all before the human was violently cursing through his climax, spilling his pearly white cum in great hot spurts. The bot purred lowly, enjoying every moment, it only added to the tastes which were already dancing deliciously glossa. Kade flopped over, resting on the mechs face, sweaty forehead pressed against the bots nasal plate. Heatwave hummed gently and softly stroked the back of the small figure in his hands.

 

The two of then sat there in their post coital bliss. Panting and sated, both covered in sticky sexual fluid. They didn’t need to talk. Both were just happy and content to be in each other’s presents. What they had was complicated but special… sometime talking just made things difficult. How was Kade supposed to tell the bot how much he’d enjoyed their intimate couplings without coming off as a huge pervert. How was Heatwave supposed to tell Kade how much he loved his human partner without scaring him off for good. 

Sometimes it was better not to say anything and just…. Be in the moment….

Maybe one day they’d have the courage to say what they wanted….

 

Neither knew how long they stayed there for. Neither really wanting to move at all, but the sun was starting to set and the day was getting late. If they disappeared for too long they would be missed… then there would be questions…. 

 

“We… should probably get back home,” Kade murmured softly. “Dad will be making dinner soon.”  
“hummm… and Chase wanted to go through reports with me…” the fire truck huffed tiredly. “Oh the joy.” Reluctantly Heatwave put the human down. At last taking stock and seeing exactly the mess he was in. “Primus… I’m gonna have to rinse myself off…”   
“Oh poor you! You think you got a problem?!” Kade groused grumpily. “What about me! I got your spunk all in my hair dude!”   
“I know… it looks good on you…” the bot purred, making the humans cheeks flush.

 

“Well… what am I supposed to do about it?! I can’t show up at home looking like this?!” Kade got a little worried when he saw the truly devilish smirk on the mechs face. The next thing he knew, Kade was hit by a powerful spray of cold water, he shrieked as it shocked his body and knocking him off his feet. It blasted him for about 30 second, the jets drenching him from head to toe. Kade gasped and shook the water from his hair and wiping the droplets from his eye’s.

 

“WHAT THE HELL!”” he yelled at the bot, who had started washing himself down.  
“What? Your clean,” The mech chuckled evilly. “Your welcome.” 

 

Kade sat up from the ground, half naked, soaked to the bone, with soggy hair plastered across his face. He wanted to be angry, but he just ended up with his face in his hands, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

 

True, He may be dripping wet… but it was true, at least he wasn’t sticky anymore, that was a plus… and besides… He was already planning his revenge on the bot…


End file.
